Jaune Arc's DLC
by danielanthonymartinez08311994
Summary: Gamemaster Ozpin turned Jaune into Vales Seventh Gamer.
1. Chapter 01

**Jaune Arc's DLC**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc's DLC Ch 01 Install**

* * *

 **So After the First day alone it became Obvious that this Fanfic beat the other two and as such I will be posting this regular only second to the Tales of The Wanderers. Keep in mind I will be fallowing the W.D. Gaster is Father to San and Papyrus Theory, who is The True Villain of Undertale? By Judgement Boy, certain element of The Thought comic and Glitchtales.**

* * *

Jaune walked by Glynda Goodwitch. You would think after being named leader of Team JNPR Jaune would be happy. Instead he was nervous and scared. The day after being declared leader Glynda popped into his room and demanded he see Ozpin Jaune had just enough time to save his game. Jaune left just in time to see his new neighbors Team RWBY exist heading to Vale for some fun. Ruby and Yang gave the knight a pitying look as they saw Glynda beside him while Weiss merely ignored him and continuing on her instance that they stay and meet her sisters partner who she was informed would be here today. Jaune entered surprised as soon as he opened the door am rather tall buxom women with long wild embraced him.

"Oh my god Jaune I can't believe I final caught you."

"B-big sis! what are you doing her?" Jean pulled back from her hug and placed her hands on her hip narrowing her eyes on Jaune. "You really have to ask?" Jean grabbed Jaune's shoulders before headbutting him. "We were worried about you! You moron! You just upped and disappeared! As soon Jill Called me I came running back from Vale!"

"Weren't you in Atlas Mountains?"

"Yeah Winter probably pissed I left her up there alone!" Jean's gripped tightened on Jaune's shoulder. "Now your gonna tell me exactly why out of all the places you could've gone. You wound up here in Beacon?" Ozpin for his part just seemed to enjoy the display in front of him. Jaune gritted his teeth but only for a moment because when he finally met his eldest sister's eye tear ran down them. "Do you have any idea how worried everyone is?! 'Hic' You moron! Jasmine and Jen lost entire teams here in Vale in the countryside. We 'hic' were so worried."

Jaune couldn't say a word back to her. He couldn't imagine how worried his family was. Hell his mom was probably leveling small villages in search of him. The thought alone gave him goosebumps. Finally Ozpin decided to chime in. "Well there is a bright side to all this Jean." Jean head perked up as she turned to the headmaster. "Wow! How long have you been here Ozpin." Ozpin merely chuckled before looking back to Jean. "please have a seat." Jean reluctantly did so. Ozpin continued. "Though Jaune did run away from home and even falsify transcripts-"

"He did what!" Jaune froze in terror Ozpin knew, he knew he faked his way in. he was going to have to leave Beacon or worse go to jail. "I don't want to Baba's Waifu!" Ozpin merely rose his hands. "Please allow me to finish miss and sir Arc. Now then there is a reason I ignored this." Jean merely lifted a eyebrow. Ozpin turned to Jaune "Mr Arc allow me to bluntly honest you have no Skill, Experience or even a Semblance and have only just tapped into your Aura yet you came to beacon and why?" Jean turned to Jaune surprised. "Jaune you unlocked your aura?" before Jaune could answer either question Ozpin spoke again. "To become a hero right." Jaune was shocked it was like Ozpin took the words right out of his mouth.

"I was expecting Jenova or Jade but imagine my surprise when instead of one of your twin sisters I find you applying here? Who to be quite honest I didn't even believe was truly an Arc as no previous academy had any record on you." Ozpin took a sip of his cup and then looked to Jaune. "You wish to know the reason I accepted you despite knowing about the fake transcripts? It's actually quite simple."

"You risked everything coming to my academy and being caught because that's how much you wanted to become a hero. You came to Beacon to learn how to save lives, something even your sisters were too scared to do even thou they had more than adequate experience and training."

Ozpin stood up and walked to Jaune and extended his hand. "I welcome not Jaune Arc 15th in his class at Signal but the rather sincere Jaune Arc aspiring hero to Vale to be educated her at Beacon." Jaune could feel his face heat up as tear begun to form. "S-so… I can really 'Hic' stay and be a-a…"

"A Hero… Yes Mr. Arc in fact I expect nothing less."

Jaune took Ozpins hand and wiped his hand while muttering thanks. Until he heard Jean gasp. When he opened his eyes the strangest think float in front of him… Well in was definitely in his top ten at least. A small white transparent rectangle laid in front of him.

 **The Soulware The Game has been sent to you.**  
 **Would you like to Install?**  
 **Yes/No**  
 **Bonus included if pressed yes within 10 Min.**

Jaune looked to Ozpin who merely smiled. "Well it would seem I was right about you." Jean looked to Ozpin. "W-wait your saying he can b-become one of us… since when?!"

"That would be since his partner miss Nikos unlocked his aura and the Game took a liking to him." Jaune could not understand what was going on. "Just press yes mister Arc you'll be fine."

"But. What does it do?" Ozpin merely took one long sip of tea before turning back to Jaune. "It will help you become a hero Mr. Arc allow me to expla-" before Ozpin could finish Jaune pressed the yes icon and the screen disappeared. And from them a series of small little screens emerged. No sooner did Jaune feel a variety of sensation hit each and every nerve of his body ranging from pure bliss to absolute pain.

 **Linking with soul…**  
 **Syncing with soul…**  
 **Downloading…**  
 **Augmenting soul…**  
 **Augmenting body…**  
 **enabling connection to Vale Server…**

Jaune's scroll begun to glow as streams of light made contact with him. seeming to enter his form.

 **Installing Pokémon into The Game…**  
 **Installing Undertale into The Game…**  
 **Installing Call of Duty into The Game…**

 **Install complete.**

The series of sensations disappeared.

A huge rectangle appeared before me.

 **Welcome to The Game Vale's Seventh Gamer Jaune Arc.**  
 **Due to the Install of The Game your character has been reset to level 1.**  
 **We apologize for the inconvenience**.

Before Jaune could speak a second screen appeared.

 **Please Choose your Starting Mode Type.**  
 **FIR/WAT/GAS**

Jaune could only stare at the question before him. without thinking he choose his favorite.

 **You have Chosen Grass Type.**  
 **Jaune Arc Mode 1 is now available.**  
 **You have Unlocked Tackle**  
 **You have Unlocked Growl**  
 **You have Unlocked Leech Seed**  
 **Bonus move Razor Leaf and Stun Spore unlocked**  
 **LCK Bonus move Vine Whip Unlocked**

Jaune stared at the word as a flux of knowledge enveloped his head.

 **+1 LCK For your quick action**  
 **+1 INT For you Starter Decision**  
 **+1 WIS For Installing The Game**

Jaune could only stare at the screens in surprise. "…What?" Ozpin chuckled only lightly. Jaune turned to the man utterly surprised as the words above his head floated.

 **Ozpin Lv.?**  
 **Vale's Gamemaster.**  
 **Guild: Beacons of Hope. Guild Members. 6.5**  
 **Type: Psychic/ Fighting/ Fairy/ Dark**

Jaune couldn't even fathom the words on screen above his head. Ozpin looked genuinely surprised as a screen flashed before him before he took a sip and made his choice.

 **Vale's Gamemaster Ozpin Lv.?**  
 **Guild: Beacons of Hope. Guild Members. 7.5**  
 **Type: Water/ Psychic/ Fighting/ Fairy/ Dark**

"Well mister Arc I certainly didn't expect to gain so much from just giving you The Game. If you wouldn't mind could you turn to miss Goodwitch. Also do you know what these moves Origin Pulse and Roar of Time are." Jaune turned to Glynda and was surprised to see screen above her as well.

 **Glynda Goodwitch Lv.?**  
 **Remnants First Gamer.**  
 **Guild: Beacons of Hope.**  
 **Type: Pyschic/ Fairy/ Flying.**

Glynda seemed perplexed as she stared at the screen. Before finally pressing one of the choices.

 **Glynda Goodwitch Lv.?**  
 **Remnants First Gamer.**  
 **Guild: Beacons of Hope.**  
 **Type: Fire/ Pyschic/ Fairy/ Flying**

Glynda turned to Jaune. "Quite the impressive installation Mr. Arc. If you would mind I also have a question about a move called Sacred Fire and one called Psystrike as well."

Jaune felt a tug at his side as he was forcibly turned to face his sister Jean embraced her little brother in hug that not even Nora could beat. "Oh my god Jaune you're a Gamer of Vale just like dad and me!"  
Jean let go of her little brother long enough for him to see the text above her head.

 **Jean Arc Lv.? Pre.5**  
 **Vale's Sixth Gamer.**  
 **Guild: Beacons of Hope.**  
 **Type Fighting/ Steel.**

To Jaune's surprise a screen with a choice didn't appear before her. Thou a small one did present itself. "Holy crap it said I unlocked six moves hey Jaune whats Sacred Sword, Secret Sword, Close Combat, Psycho Cut, Giga Impact and Earthquake."

Jaune could only stare at his sister. "What's… going on?" Ozpin looked to Jaune. "Allow me to explain Arc. Have you ever heard the fairy tale of the Four Maidens." Jaune's expression peaked up. "Yeah of course my older sister and mom would read it to me, Jade, Jenova and Jill all the time. Although I liked the stories about the Silver eyed and Ark warriors more." Ozpin seemed to smile at that. "Well what if I told you those stories were real the Maidens, Silver eyed Warriors and Arks as well." Jaune seemed to freeze in place at the headmaster's word. "And more importantly that the Old Wizard as well." Ozpin returned to his seat "And what if I told you before his passing he created an immensely powerful spell capable of turning any mere mortal into a god and rendering all opposition useless in its presence." Jaune looked to the Headmaster. "Of course such as spell was lost." Jaune visibly sighed in relief. "Although even though such a powerful spell was lost his great ancestor manage to translate and recover enough of said spell to help humanity in their fight against the Grimm." Ozpin looked to Jaune "And that he now said man had found the seventh person born in all of Vale he worthy of such power."  
Jaune could only stare at the man.

Ozpin looked to Jean. "Miss Arc since your already here may I ask that you give Mr Arc some pointers about his new found powers?"

"S-sure but I don't even know how much help I can be when we don't even know what games his Soul linked with… well besides Pokémon obviously." Jean sighed and then turned to her little brother. "Okay so Jaune I know this is sudden and all but I need you to calm down once your calm enough you should unlock a skill called Gamer's Mind and then Gamer's Body." Jaune did as his sister asked No sooner did pop-ups stated the two skills appear.

 **Gamer's Mind Rank 1/6**  
 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through easier.**  
 **Allows Gamer to enter a peaceful state of mind easier**  
 **20% Resistence to psychological status effect.**  
 **Immune to Rank 1 psychological attacks**

 **Gamer's Body Rank 1/6**  
 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game during combat (Superficial damage will display but not affect during combat).**  
 **Can heal Crippled limbs.**  
 **0 HP will cause Faint to Gamer, NPC and Enemies alike.**  
 **Will not die to physical wound but -1 or below HP.**  
 **After sleep 5 Hr. of Sleep HP, MP and all status effects are restored**.

"Okay now I want to say Menu."

"Um…okay. Menu." Just as the words left his mouth a new screen appeared.

 **Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.1 Pre.0**  
 **Type: Grass/ Normal**  
 **Vale's 7th Gamer**  
 **HP/ Vitality= 50 + AR X2 = 100/100**  
 **AR/ Aura= 200/200**  
 **ATK/ Strength= 5 + AR X2 = 10**  
 **SP ATK/ Intelligence= 6**  
 **DEF/ Endurance= 5 + AR X2 =10**  
 **SP DEF/ Wisdom= 6**  
 **SPD/ Dexterity= 5 + AR X2 =10**  
 **CHR/ Charisma= 1**  
 **LCK/ Luck= 6**

Jaune couldn't help but notice the Pre.0

"Hey sis what's Pre. Stand for?"

Jean looked to her little brother and shrugged oh that's Prestige we'll worry about that later. Jaune couldn't help but press the icon.

 **Pre. 1**  
 **Req. Lv. 10, Complete Tutorial.**  
 **Max Lv. 20**  
 **5% HP, ATK, DEF and SPD bonus.**  
 **AR X3 Bonus**  
 **Second Mode Unlocked**  
 **STE, POI, ELE Type Unlocked**  
 **Semblance Aura Burst Unlocked**  
 **Heat Wave Unlocked FIR Type Req.**  
 **Water Pulse Unlocked WAT Type Req.**  
 **Petal Dance Unlocked GAS Type Req.**  
 **Gamer's Mind Rank 3/6**  
 **Gamer's Body Rank 3/6**

 **Pre. 2**  
 **Req. Lv. 20**  
 **Max Lv. 25**  
 **10% HP, ATK, DEF and SPD bonus.**  
 **AR X4 Bonus**  
 **Third Mode Unlocked**  
 **FIG, FLY, GRO Type Unlocked**  
 **Blast Burn Unlocked FIR Type Req.**  
 **Hydro Cannon Unlocked WAT Type Req.**  
 **Frenzy Plant Unlocked GAS Type Req.**  
 **Gamer's Mind Rank 4/6**  
 **Gamer's Body Rank 4/6**

 **Pre. 3**  
 **Req. Lv. 25**  
 **Max Lv. 50**  
 **20% HP, ATK, DEF and SPD bonus.**  
 **AR X5 Bonus**  
 **Fourth Mode Unlocked**  
 **PSI, GHO, DAR Type Unlocked**  
 **Semblance Aura Boost Unlocked**  
 **Draco Meteor Unlocked**  
 **Gamer's Mind Rank 5/6**  
 **Gamer's Body Rank 5/6**

 **Pre. 4**  
 **Req. Lv. 50**  
 **Max Lv. 75**  
 **25% HP, ATK, DEF and SPD bonus.**  
 **Fifth Mode Unlocked**  
 **DRA, ICE, FAI Type Unlocked**  
 **Mega Form Unlocked**  
 **Transform Unlocked**  
 **Gamer's Mind Rank 5/6**  
 **Gamer's Body Rank 5/6**

 **Pre. 5**  
 **Req. Lv. 75**  
 **Max Lv. 100**  
 **50% HP, ATK, DEF and SPD bonus.**  
 **Sixth Mode Unlocked**  
 **Z-Moves Unlocked**  
 **Gamer's Mind Rank 6/6**  
 **Gamer's Body Rank 6/6**

 **Pre. 6**  
 **Req. Lv. 100**  
 **Max Lv. ?**

"Holy fuck!" Jaune felt a pain on his head he turned to Jean. "I told you we'd worry about that later." Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry." Jaune couldn't help but notice the extra Requirement for first level of Prestige. "Hey so what does it mean does it mean by Complete Tutorial?" Jean sighed. "Think Mission."

"Mission." A table appeared before him.

 **Current Missions**  
 **Tutorial**  
 **Req. defeat Tutorial Boss**  
 **Completion Reward. 100 EXP +100 Closeness to Team RWBY.**  
 **Penalty for Failure. Possible Death of Team RWBY.**

Before a second could pass Jaune ran to the elevator with Jean just barely entering behind him. "Jaunes what wrong."

"The Tutorial'S Mini Boss is going to kill my friends in team RWBY!" Jean grimaced and turned to Jaune. "Shit! Okay lil bro listen just press 'yes' okay." Before another word could pass a yellow screen appeared infront of Jaune.

 **Would you like to Join the Party [ Buxom Winter :3 ]**  
 **Yes/No**

Without hesitation Jaune pressed the yes icon. Out of nowhere two screens appeared before him with the names Jean Arc and Winter Schnee Jaune pressed his sister name displaying stats

 **Jean Arc Lv.427 Pre.5**  
 **Vale's Sixth Gamer/ Sexiest Nightmare.**  
 **Guild: Beacons of Hope.**  
 **Type Fighting/ Steel.**  
 **HP/ Vitality= 10,000 + Pre 50%= 15,000**  
 **AR/ Aura= 8,000/8,000**  
 **ATK/ Strength= 506 + Pre 50%= 759**  
 **SP ATK/ Intelligence= 423**  
 **DEF/ Endurance= 500 + Pre 50%= 750**  
 **SP DEF/ Wisdom= 256**  
 **SPD/ Dexterity= 304 + Pre 50%= 456**  
 **CHR/ Charisma= 323**  
 **LCK/ Luck= 279**

Jean placed her hand on the floor of the elevator and white aura surrounded her palm. I looked down only for a new pop-up to show.

You have unlocked the Scan Skill

It was odd timing I already knew Jean's Semblance to control the weight of objects she touched to my surprise there was a second part the Scan informed me of that she could also control the Gravitational force of said objects when she applied aura. The Elevator shot down only to all the sudden stop just before colliding with the ground. I ran out and headed to the docking area praying they hadn't gotten on yet. I was greeted with a crowd surrounding the area staring out to a Giant Nevermore attempting to down a Bulkhead. I knew they were on there. I turned to winter.

"We have to get over there and help them." Jean bit her teeth. "Shit I can't fly Lil Bro and it's just out of my jumping range." Without delay a very mature voice interrupted us. "Jean did you Invite someone into the party without asking me." I looked ahead of me to see a screen with a phone icon.

 **Winter Schnee Lv.426 Pre.5**  
 **Atlas's Second Gamer/ The Beautiful Snowstorm.**  
 **Guild: Atlas Guardians.**  
 **Type Ice/ Fairy.**  
 **HP/ Vitality= 7,500 + Pre 50%= 11,250**  
 **AR/ Aura= 15,000/15,000**  
 **ATK/ Strength= 350 + Pre 50%= 450**  
 **SP ATK/ Intelligence= 550**  
 **DEF/ Endurance= 400 + Pre 50%=600**  
 **SP DEF/ Wisdom= 500**  
 **SPD/ Dexterity= 600 + Pre 50%= 900**  
 **CHR/ Charisma= 50**  
 **LCK/ Luck= 200**

Jean grinned ear to ear. "Winter perfect timing me and my little brother need some help getting to a Nevermore I'll summon you and you'll make him some glyph ASAP."

"I'm not your servant Jean." Jaune couldn't hold his frustration apparently he had pushed Gamer's Mind beyond its limit. "Please if you don't Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake will get killed."

"DID YOU SAY WEISS! JEAN HURRY UP!" Jean quickly pulled out an odd item from out of thin air before placing it on the ground Scan called it a white sign soapstone. No sooner did a line of glowing text appear on the ground. A pop-up appeared.

 **Summoning Phantom…**

And keep fading in and out "Listen Jaune I gonna try using that Psycho Cut move on the Boss since it'll be out of Winters Phantom summoning range and that's the only far range move I received. Usually anything you would face would go down with a single hit by me but Tutorial Bosses can only be taken down by their Tutorials Gamer it'll have 1 HP left. Also because of you being in a high level party with me that things level's gonna raise and it its defense is high enough your attacks won't hurt it so hit it with everything you got." finally the text change "Ready!"

 **Phantom Winter Schnee summoned**

From that the form of a beautiful women emerged cask in white. Who immediately stabbed her saber in the ground a kneeled creating a line of glyphs leading straight to the Bulkhead.

"GO!"

 **(Ruby's POV)**

I can't think of anything. We called our lockers unfortunately they pierced the Nevermore but it didn't even seem bothered by it. I can see it above us through the condensed glass but with one of its legs covering the drop door forcing it closed we can't get out. Why won't it stop pecking the wings pretty soon the Bulkhead would give and we'll crash and from this height our auras won't be enough.

"I can't think of anything."

"Dammit if only we could get outside!" Yang's eye glowed red as she punched the glass but to no avail. Blake turned to around and walked towards me. "Ruby listen if you attack me when I'm against the wall I might be able to appear outside using my semblance where I ca-"

"No Way!" Weiss practical roared the words out. "That too risky! And even if you get out how could you fight it or better yet not fall to your death!"

Just as Blake was about to speak back a purple wave of energy tore into the Grimm rocking the entire Bulkhead. Two Green whip-like vines wrapped around the Nevermores head as a series of green blade like objects slammed into it head. Fallowed by a figure tackling straight into its mask. I looked to the figure and could hardly believe my eyes. "…Jaune?" No Sooner did an explosion of Yellow powder erupt around its body.

 **(Jaune POV)**

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" I gripped Corcea Mors as tight as possible and it begun to vibrate. "Growl!" a noise erupted from Corcea Mors as pop-ups stated it attack had lowered. Like it would matter the only reason I did it was to disorient it. the good news is Stun Spore At least Paralyzed it. "Holy fuck Jean wasn't kidding."

 **Lesser Giant Nevermore Lv.23**  
 **Type: Dark/ Flying**  
 **HP 7800/ 0001 (PAR)**

The Nevermore pecked forward barely missing him. "Vine Whip!" Once again the vines launched out though this time they wrapped around its leg. "GROWL, GROWL, GROWL!" Jaune kept spamming the attack until the text box red that it couldn't be lowered any further but the real reason he was using it was because it disoriented the Grimm luckily it had 40 PP so he could afford to spam it. The Nevermore Turned away from him and begun to peck at the wing again. Jaune looked into the window and saw Ruby, Yang, Blake and even Weiss staring out at the Nevermore genuinely scared.

"Oh no you don't!" Jaune launched out another series of Vine Whip slashing its face but did no damage. The Grimm screeched at him. He ran forward using Growl again casing it to flinch launching another Vine Whip around its head Jaune launched forward using Tackle but even with all my strength it did nothing. The Nevermore struck forward just as He used Growl to disorient it again it Paralysis stunned it making it just barely tap against his shield but that alone was enough to launched Jaune into the Bulkhead window making a series of spider webs around it. Jaune's blood soaked through the cracks into the Bulkhead.

 **Jaune has reached Zero HP Jaune is Fainting.**

Jaune stared at his friend with his good eye. Ruby and even Weiss were crying Ruby begging me to stay awake. Yang punched the glass tears running down her face and Blake was firing into it as well trying to force it open. Jaune could only barely manage a smile. As the world begun to fade too black. he felt the vibration of the Nevermore slamming into the Bulkhead and the screams of the passengers. Knowing that if it would down the Bulkhead soon.

I can't let it kill them… But I can't move….

 **Jaune Arc Is Fainting**

No…

 **Jaune Arc has Fainted**

I… won't… Let… You… Hurt.

 **But he Refused**

THEM!

 **(BGM SAVE the World started playing)**

Jaune could see the outline of a heart as it begun to fill with White.

 **You are filled with Sincerity**

 **Ability Unlocked Sincere Refusal**  
 **Title Unlocked the Eighth Soul**  
 **Your Sincerity has Unlocked Howl**

Jaune's HP Filled back up as her ran forward Corcea Mors vibrated fiercely as he spammed Howl Raising his attack and stunning the Nevermore. Vines wrapped around the Grimm's neck he launched forward focusing all his aura into Corcea Mors. "Tackle." The blade plunged into throat its

"Now! Die!"

 **Lesser Giant Nevermore Lv.23**  
 **Type: Dark/ Flying**  
 **HP 7800/ 0000 (PAR)**

The Nevermore erupted into smoke as.

 **Tutorial Boss Defeated you gained 1,500 EXP**  
 **You have Level-up X6!**  
 **Tutorial Completed you gained 100 EXP**  
 **+100 Closeness to Team RWBY.**

Jaune smiled at the text. "I…Did it." Jaune couldn't maintain his balance and fell from the Bulkhead. The last thing he heard was Team RWBY screaming his name before he looked to the quickly growing ground at the bottom of the Cliff and everything went black.

 **Jaune Arc has Fainted**

 **.  
.**

* * *

 **I worked really hard on this so I hope you enjoy as some of you may have noticed characters and semblaves from tales of The Wanderers will carry over to this series. leave reviews and thanks for reading. Ch. 2 Bed of Golden Flowers**


	2. Chapter 02

J **aune Arc's DLC**

 **Ch 02 Bed of Golden Flowers.**

* * *

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.8 Pre.0  
Type: Grass/ Normal  
Vale's 7th Gamer  
HP/ Vitality= 70 + AR X2 = 140/21  
AR/ Aura= 300/300  
ATK/ Strength= 11 + AR X2 = 18  
SP ATK/ Intelligence= 12  
DEF/ Endurance= 8 + AR X2 =12  
SP DEF/ Wisdom= 9  
SPD/ Dexterity= 13 + AR X2 =14  
CHR/ Charisma= 1  
LCK/ Luck= 8  
Unused points 21

Jaune looked up to the screen in confusion it being the first thing he saw when waking up behind it were at least a dozen more screens.

Tutorial Boss Defeated you gained 1,500 EXP  
You have Level-up X6!  
Tutorial Completed you gained 100 EXP  
+100 Closeness to Team RWBY.

"Oh wow I leveled up, guess that explains the change in states. Jaune froze as he read the next screen.

You have entered Undertale

Mission received  
Reunion  
Find those you saved during your quest thru the underground.  
Req. Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Sans, Alphy and Asgore  
Completion Reward. 300 EXP +100 Closeness to monsters.  
Penalty for Failure none.

Jaune smiled at the idea of meeting some of his favorite characters. Just before he begun to move a object sparkled in the corner of his eyes. Jaune turned to the object a disk of some sort a few metal feathers with gems at their center and a decent stack of lien Jaune reached out grabbing it.

TM 40 Aerial Ace  
3x Health Wing  
3x Muscle Wings  
3x Resist Wing  
3x Genius Wing  
3x Clever Wing  
3x Swift Wing  
3x Pretty Wings  
2,100 Lien

Would you like to learn Aerial Ace Yes/ No

Jaune didn't waste so much as a second pressing yes. "Is this an item drop from the Nevermore?" Jaune looked to the screens message about Closeness. "I wonder how close I am to Weiss." Jaune pressed the icon which presented an abundance of groups and then pressed team RWBY

Team RWBY

Ruby Rose  
Friendship/ Closeness. 210

Weiss Schnee  
Friendship/ Closeness. 20

Blake Belladonna  
Friendship/ Closeness. 95

Yang Xiao Long  
Friendship/ Closeness. 145

"How do I only have 20 with Weiss did I manage to get -80 in the first two days I met her. How!"

Quest Received. Arkos  
Pyrrah Nikos has had her eyes on the White Knight Jaune since initiation she shared her soul with you know it's time to return the favor.  
Req. Pyrrah's Friendship/ Closeness reach +750, Pyrrah must not drop below -100 Friendship/ Closeness  
Rewards. 3,000 EXP, Move Magnet Bomb unlocked, Ability Clear Body unlocked.  
Penalty for Failure. Pyrrah hates you.

Quest Received. Lancaster  
You were Ruby's first friend in Beacon what other first can you have? Let's find out.  
Req. Ruby's Friendship/ Closeness reach +750, Ruby must not drop below -100 Friendship/ Closeness  
Rewards. 3,000 EXP, Move Extreme Speed unlocked, Ability Speed Boost unlocked.  
Penalty for Failure. Ruby Hates you. Yang might kill you

Quest Received. Black Knight.  
Here Kitty, Kitty.  
Req. Friendship/ Blake's Closeness reach +750, Blake must not drop below -100 Friendship/ Closeness  
Rewards. 3,000 EXP, Move Dark Pulse unlocked, Ability Infiltrator unlocked.  
Penalty for Failure. Blake hates you.

Quest Received. Gold.  
Seriously try it I need a good comedy.  
Req. Yang's Friendship/ Closeness reach +750, Yang must not drop below -100 Friendship/ Closeness  
Rewards. 3,000 EXP, Move Sky Uppercut unlocked, Ability Tough Claws unlocked.  
Penalty for Failure. Yang hates you. Yang might kill you. 

"... what does it mean Pyrrah's had her eyes on me." 

Ability Oblivious Unlocked 

"Why do I feel insulted." Before Jaune could say another word her heard the sound of people screaming. Jaune ran to the location. And saw people running from the creatures of Grimm but more importantly he saw some very familiar beings fighting back. "Ribbit." Tongues pierced the bodies of the beast as multiple Froggits surrounded it before one finally pierced its head. Jaune her a scream and saw a girl clutching her arm as a monster without arm stood in front of her against the Grimm.

"Oh no you don't. Vine Whip!"

Corcea Mors launched out two gigantic vines that tore into the Beowulf. The Grimm howled and then turned to Jaune. Jaune looked to the Monster kid he was definitely the same character but he looked older. "Get out of here."

"But what about you?!"

"Don't worry about me worry about your friend there." The monster just stared at Jaune before nodding and working the girl on his back. "I'm gonna bring back some help okay." The kid ran away, Jaune looked to the Grimm sweat dripping.

Beowulf Lv. 7  
Type: Dark  
HP 450/365

That's not good were the same level but something tells me you have way more experience. The Grimm rushed at Jaune. "Razor Leaf" The blades tore into the Grimm's face. Not wasting a second. Jaune ran forward lifting his sheath to be at eye level with the Beowulf. "Stun Spore." White spores erupted from the sheath enveloping the Grimm Jaune jumped back seeing the Beowulf twitch and spasm. "Leech seed." Small seeds launched from Corcea's Mors sheath like bullets stabbing into the Beowulfs form. Small speckles of jade light begun to leave the Beowulfs body and enter Jaunes.

"Howl!" Corcea Mors begun to erupt with sound and Jaune felt himself growing stronger as the Beowulf seem to flinch away from the attack."Now or Never." Channeling all his aura into his blade and swinging forwards and into the Beowulf.

HP 450/235

The Grimm roared out and before Jaune could think three more appeared growling as they closed in on the knight. "Oh man… if I take even one hit I'm out." The Grimm lunged towards Jaune.

"Nyeh heh heh! Special Attack!" Two lines of bone sprung from the ground blocking the Grimm. "Do not fear Hu-man I the Great Papyrus have come to save you!" Jaune look to the monster.

Papyrus Lv. 16  
The Great Papyrus  
Type: Ghost/ Normal.  
HP: 600/578

Papyrus leaped down a large bone appearing in his hand. He bashed it into the Grimm knocking it back only to grab the attention of the others before they could even attack a blue light enveloped them and they began to lift. "Get Dunked on." The Grimm slammed into the earth splattering apart against the earth. "Good Job Sans! See what you can do when you're not being such a lazy bone."The smaller of the two stepped forward. 

Sans Lv. 46  
Type: Ghost/ Psychic  
Inheritor of the Gaster Blaster/ The Magic Eye  
HP 1/1 

"But I'm always just 'Bone Tired' Bro." Papyrus groaned as Jaune begun to chuckle immediately grabbing the two skeletons attention. "Oh hey someone who gets it." Jaune looked at a new scree. 

Beowulf killed 200 Exp. 

The sound of gold hitting the ground became audible. Jaune scooped them up. 

20 Gold. 

Jaune looked to the Skeletons unable to resist smiling at the sight of the two. "Sorry I'm just a fan of the great Papyrus and puns." Both of their smiles widened. Though the moment was soon interrupted by the sound of a women. "San! I can't find Frisk! He ran off." Toriel alongside a panicked Alphy and furious Undyne. Who alongside Asgore fought off a pair of Ursa pursuing them. The moster boy without arms rushed out to Jaune. "H-hey hes the person I told you about."

Undyne and the others looked to Jaune. "At any other time I'd say thankyou but right now we have something else to worry about."

Reunion completed

300 EXP +100 Closeness to monsters  
Level Up  
Quick Attack Unlocked.

Quest received continue at your own 'Frisk'.  
Frisk has gone missing find him before it's too late.  
Reward. 500 EXP +250 Closeness to Frisk +100 to Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Sans, Alphy and Asgore  
Penalty for Failure. Frisk dies. 

before Jaune could speak an image appeared at the bottom of his view it was a map. Jaune looked to it as an Icon appeared. Somehow he knew that's where Frisk was. Jaune looked to Sans "Please come with me I know where he is." Jaune ran towards the Icon hoping Sans would fallow.

(Upperworld City.)

Frisk jumped back as the strange bear like monster struck the earth. Hit roared out and charged her again. Frisk leaped up on to its head. Looking down to it. the beast shook launching Frisk into a building. And swung at her. Frist closed her eyes readying herself for the blow. "Quick Attack!" Jaune launched forward Raising his shield and taking the hit with his shield. Frisk looked to the blonde knight.

+20 Closeness to Frisk

"Huh? How'd that happen." Jaune looked to the Grimm before him.

Quest Completed continue at your own 'Frisk'  
500 EXP  
+250 Closeness to Frisk  
+100 to Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Sans, Alphy and Asgore

Ursa Lv. 18  
Boss Monster  
Type: Dark/ Fighting.  
HP 1200/1200

"Oh wow you're a big guy." The Ursa roared and charged at Jaune who grabbed Frisk and rolled out of the way. "Razor Leaf!" the green blades launched out at the beast distracting it long enough for him to let Frisk down. Frisk grabbed his hand looking up at him. "Sorry I know you don't want me to attack that thing… But it's not a monster it has no soul." Frisk looked back to the Grimm as it roared. "Vine Whip!"  
The thick green vines slammed into the maddening beast as it charged forward. "Quick Attack!" Jaune Darted away from the Monster. "Growl, Growl, Growl, Growl!" Jaunes Blade unleashed the unholy torrent of noise weakening the Grimms attack. "Howl, howl, howl, howl, howl!" Jaune felt his attack Raise. "Quick Attack!" Jaune slammed into the Ursa staggering it. "Hey you're a fighting type Grimm right. I think I have something special for yay… Aerial Ace!" Corcea Mors begun to radiate white Jaune leaped into the air Just as the Ursa slashed forward Jaune disappeared and reappeared behind the Grimm.

It was a Critical Hit  
It was Super Effective

HP 1200/765

"Not enough!"

You Are Filled with Sincerity.

"Aerial Ace!" Jaune leaped once again and disappeared reappearing before the Ursa. As a huge cut appeared on it left shoulder.

It was Super Effective.

Jaune rose the sheath to it. "Stun Spore! Leech Seed!" A thick cloud of Spores enveloped the Ursa as the seeds slammed against its hide their roots digging into its body.

HP 1200/ 423

"Dammit still not enough." Jaune readied for another Aerial Ace before the Ursa claw slammed into him. throwing him into the tree breaking it

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.8 Pre.0  
HP/ Vitality= 70 + AR X2 = 140/11  
AR/ Aura= 300/123

Jaune looked to the bar to hurt to be scared. Frisk quickly ran to him kneel beside the knight with a worried expression. "You need to get out of here." Frisk shook her head. "Refuse huh. Not really much I can do about that hehe 'cough' oh well." Jaune stretched out his hand to the girl. "I already know your name Frisk. So it's only polite to tell you mine its Jaune." Frisk took his hand.

+30 Closeness to Frisk.

Due to your friendship with Frisk reaching 200 you can now call Frisk.  
Due to your friendship with Frisk reaching 300 you can now Sync with Frisk.

Quest Received Conquer the Pacifist.  
it has been 8 years since you guided Frisk out of the underground she's no longer the nine-year-old you knew. Attempt to romance the flirty teen.  
Req. Frisk Friendship/ Closeness reach +750, Frisk must not drop below -100 Friendship/ Closeness  
Rewards. 3,000 EXP, Move Attract unlocked, Ability Cute Charm unlocked.  
Penalty for Failure. Frisk hates you, Monster hate you.

"Oh Come on!" Jaune didn't focus on the quest despite the seductive zeros on the Exp. instead focusing on Frisk as she held a heart shaped object before her but Jaune knew better that was her soul. Frisk shoved the object against his chest until an his soul appeared before him. Quickly the red light begun to swirl inside his soul.

Frisk has given you some of her Determination.  
You are filled with Determination  
Determination has unlocked Close Combat!

"Hell yeah!" Jaune looked to Frisk and smiled at her. "Hey thanks!" Frisk merely smiled. "Hey so I have an idea I know we just barely meet and all but I need you to trust me okay." Frisk nodded without hesitation. Jaune touched frisk soul as the word seem to be memorized to him despite only hearing them once.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Frisk body begun to glow red as her aura surged out.

Jaune looked to the girl.

Frisk Lv. 1  
The truest Pacifist  
Type: Normal/ Ghost  
HP/ Vitality= 20 + AR X2 = 40/40  
AR/ Aura= 100/100  
ATK/ Strength= 0 + AR X2 = 0  
SP ATK/ Intelligence= 100  
DEF/ Endurance= 0 + AR X2 =0  
SP DEF/ Wisdom= 100  
SPD/ Dexterity= 5 + AR X2 = 10  
CHR/ Charisma= 200  
LCK/ Luck= 100

Jaune stared in disbelief what was up wither stats. Before he could bother to ask the Ursa ran forward. Frisk used (Attract) on the beast. Stunning it Jaune closed in. "Aerial Ace!" Jaune launched up disappearing behind the Ursa before turning around to face it again. "Close Combat!" Jaune savagely struck into the Ursa until its HP bar went to zero and it began to fade. 

+500 Exp 

Jaune looked to the ground seeing 100 good pieces and picked up the item HM 06 Rock Smash. Frisk jumped in place clapping Jaune walked up to the girl high fiving her. Before a he floated up. "Nice job their kid." Jaune looked down to see Sans. "Hey I don't wanna ask this but are those things that attacked us your doing." Jaune looked to Sans. "What?"

Error, Error, Error  
Repairing situation syncing world with you.

"What!?" Everyone begun to place their hands to their head. Before they looked back at Jaune.

Sync Complete

+500 Closeness with Frisk  
+500 Closeness with Sans  
+500 Closeness with Papyrus  
+500 Closeness with Undyne  
+500 Closeness with Toriel  
+500 Closeness with Alphy  
+500 Closeness with Asgore  
+500 Closeness with Mettaton

Quest Completed Conquer the Pacifist.  
\+ 3,000 EXP  
Move Attract unlocked  
Ability Cute Charm unlocked

Leveled up

Max Level reached  
only 400 EXP used  
2600 EXP reserved

Prestige character?  
Yes/ No.

Quest Unlocked Picking a flower.  
Can you befriend he with no soul.  
Req. 25  
Rewards. Flowey becomes callable.  
Failure and Penalty. ?

Quest Unlocked Befriending the Genocide  
Chara has been lonely will you befriend and more importantly. How?  
Req. Lv. 40  
Rewards. Chara becomes callable.  
Failure and Penalty. ?

Quest Unlocked Blooming a Dreamer  
Can you save him now?  
Req. Lv. 50  
Rewards. Asriel becomes Callable.  
Failure and Penalty. ?

Quest Unlocked Bone Daddy  
He was lost and forgotten can you save he who speaks in hands.  
Req. Lv. 75  
Reward. W.D. Gaster becomes Callable.  
Failure and Penalty. ?

Once again Jaune was struck dumb as he looked to the screen. "What Now."

Do you wish to return to Remnant?  
Yes/ No

Jaune looked to the group. "Umm what just happened." Sans was the first to speak. "Well one second we thought you were an invader… but now I have memories of hearing your voice guide Frisk at all times… So I guess…. Sorry and thanks. By the way what does it mean Conquer the Pacifist? Frisk cheeks reddened. "Wait… you can see the screens." Jaune wasted no time closing them. Before taking a breath and facing them again. "Listen I'm not from here and neither were those monste."

Jaune spent the next few hours explaining how he came from another world and in that world soulless beast known as the creatures of Grimm attack humanity and Faunus and now monster alike. He explained how he wanted to be a Huntsman. And how he had been given the power of the gamer.

"Well that's something."

"Indeed."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about everything if another Grimm attacks just tell me okay… I don't know how to get in touch with all of you." Jaune looked to the group as Frisk stepped closer grabbing Jaune's scroll and typing in her number. "Great idea kid." Sans took the Scroll pushing in his number as well soon Papyrus, Undyne, Asgore and Toriel put their numbers in as well Alphy looked up at Jaune. "I-I put Mettaton's number in as well I'm sure they'd enjoy talking to you… as well."

Jaune smiled "Thanks guy but I don't think I can call another dimensio- "

Calling function is now added to The Gamer.

"Never mind."

Jaune waved to them before pressing yes Frisk ran up and hugged Jaune as the light enveloped him.

(Headmaster Ozpin's office.)

Ozpin sipped his tea as Jaune and a girl appeared in the room out of thin air. "Well it is good to see you again Mr. Arc." Jaune looked up to Ozpin who smiled. "I see you've gain quite some strength arc." Jaune looked to the man trying to figure out of all places he was her. Ozpin smiled. "Whos your friend." Jaune looked beside himself and nearly jumped out of his skin upon see Frisk. "How'd you get here." Ozpin smiled to the Girl. "I'm assuming your friends with Arc." Frisk nodded. "Well than Arc seeing as how its your fault she's here you'll be held responsible for her stay."

"Wait What?"

"Don't worry I'll have her labeled as a student who will tag along with your team." Jaune slumped his shoulders. Before bells went off in his head. "What happened to team RWBY!" Ozpin eyed the boy. "No need to fear their fine though I suppose you would worry after all it was only about three hours ago they haven't even made it back yet."

Ozpin rose a brow at the boy. "Don't worry I already informed them that we managed to save you. In the first day of wielding the Gamer. You've managed to become quite a celebrity." Not wanting to continue to talk about the gamer Jaune opt to head back to his Team with Frisk apparently tagging along.

Jaune decided to look to the screen.

Max Level reached

Prestige character?  
Yes/ No.

"Sure why not."

Your character has returned to Level 1  
27 Unassigned points lost  
Base stats 10  
Assign unaffected stats (3)  
HP, AR, ATK, SP ATK, SP DEF, DEF, SPD, CHR, LK. 

"What! I lost how many point! I didn't even think about those." After about 5 minutes of feeling bad for himself and 10 minutes of Frisk patting his back Jaune faced the screen selecting Special Attack and Attack and Aura. 

\+ 5% HP, ATK, DEF and SPD bonus.  
+AR X3 Bonus  
Second Mode Unlocked  
Semblance Aura Burst Unlocked  
Move Heat Wave Unlocked  
Move Water Pulse Unlocked.  
Move Petal Dance Unlocked  
Gamer's Mind Rank-up 3/6  
Gamer's Body Rank-up 3/6  
4 Unassigned points per level. 

Jaune sighed at the screen picking Steel as his second mode.

2600 EXP used!  
Level-up X8

"finally some good news." Jaune opened his stats

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.9 Pre.1  
Type: Grass/ Normal  
Vale's 7th Gamer  
HP/ Vitality= 100 + AR X3 +5% = 100/100  
AR/ Aura= 200/200  
ATK/ Strength= 11 + AR X3 +5% = 10  
SP ATK/ Intelligence= 12  
DEF/ Endurance= 10 + AR X3 +5% =10  
SP DEF/ Wisdom= 10  
SPD/ Dexterity= 13 + AR X3 +5% =10  
CHR/ Charisma= 10  
LCK/ Luck= 10

Unassigned points=32

Jaune wasn't making the same mistake twice. Jaune quickly threw points into his highest stats to clock them in at 20 while assigning some to HP and the final 3 points into Charisma since he obviously needed it.

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.9 Pre.1  
Type: Grass/ Normal  
Vale's 7th Gamer  
HP/ Vitality= 150 + AR X3 +5% = 473/473  
AR/ Aura= 200/200  
ATK/ Strength= 20 + AR X3 +5% = 63  
SP ATK/ Intelligence= 20  
DEF/ Endurance= 10 + AR X3 +5% =32  
SP DEF/ Wisdom= 10  
SPD/ Dexterity= 20 + AR X3 +5% =63  
CHR/ Charisma= 13  
LCK/ Luck= 10

Jaune felt somewhat better before he could reach his room his scroll begun to ring. "Um hello?"

"Juane! You are alive!" Jaune nearly recoiled at the sound of his friend Ruby yelling into his ear. "Yeah Ruby I'm fine. Did you all make it off the Bulk head okay?"

"Yeah were fine but we were worried you fell so far down. I thought I'd never see you again! I called over and over again but you wouldn't answer finally Ozpin called us and told us miss Glynda grabbed you. I'm so happy by the way Yang and Weiss wanna know how you took down that Nevermore."

"We'll talk when you guess get back okay. I need to sleep for now deal?"

"Deal. Okay bye Jaune!"

Jaune opened the door to his room ready to sleep the following few hours away.

"Jaunes Jaunes a Hero! Jaunes Jaunes a Hero!" If only he remembered that Nora was his teammate.

* * *

 ****

 **Next Chapter Jaune 2.0**


	3. Chapter 03

**Jaune Arc's DLC**

 **Chapter 03 Jaune 2.0**

* * *

The second Jaune opened the door he was greeted to the sight of Ren attempting to retrain his overly active partner. Thou Jaune hadn't known either for more than a day he already understood that Nora was quite a 'Excitable' girl. After a brief struggle Nora turned to see the white knight. "Hello fearless leader!" Jaune could only stare at what he was seeing.

Lie Ren Lv. 35  
Type: Fighting  
Title: Silent Warrior  
HP/ Vitality= 400 + AR X2 = 800/800  
AR/ Aura= 200/200  
ATK/ Strength= 45+ AR X2 = 90  
SP ATK/ Intelligence= 93  
DEF/ Endurance= 20 + AR X2 =40  
SP DEF/ Wisdom= 114  
SPD/ Dexterity= 51 + AR X2 = 102  
CHR/ Charisma= 32  
LCK/ Luck= 70

Nora Valkyrie Lv. 53  
Type: Fighting/ Electric  
Title: Hammer Time  
HP/ Vitality= 650 + AR X2 = 1300/1300  
AR/ Aura= 400/400  
ATK/ Strength= 100 + AR X2 = 200  
SP ATK/ Intelligence= 71  
DEF/ Endurance= 82 + AR X2 = 164  
SP DEF/ Wisdom= 46  
SPD/ Dexterity= 41 + AR X2 = 82  
CHR/ Charisma= 19  
LCK/ Luck= 53

Jaune knew his new team members would be better than him but such a gap really. Jaune was about to look again to his own stats. "Jaune. Did everything go okay?" Jaune turned to his partner who seemed to freeze at the sight of Frisk.

Pyrrah Nikos Lv. ?  
Type: Metal/ Fighting  
Invincible Girl  
HP/ Vitality= 500 + AR X3 = 1500/00  
AR/ Aura= 500/500  
ATK/ Strength= 75 + AR X3 = 225  
SP ATK/ Intelligence= 150  
DEF/ Endurance= 95 + AR X3 = 285  
SP DEF/ Wisdom= 130  
SPD/ Dexterity= 75 + AR X3 = 225  
CHR/ Charisma= 75  
LCK/ Luck= 77

There were a thousand words Jaune could use to describe how sorry he was to Pyrrah for having to be partnered to him and how did she get a times three for aura without The Gamer. Pyrrah looked to Frisk. "Oh Jaune who might this be?" Jaune had actually been thinking about what to say when someone ask about the girl. He obviously couldn't straight out tell everybody she was a videogame character he just so happened to magic into existence. Still Jaune had decided he wouldn't lie anymore. "Oh well she a friend that I would play with all the time back at home. She'll be staying with us for a while." Thou he said nothing about stretching the truth. Jaune could've sworn for the briefest moment a frown appeared on Pyrrah's face. Pyrrah nodded putting a hand out to Frisk. "It's nice to meet you my names Pyrrah." Frisk took the girls hand a smiled happy that she didn't have to fight to become friends with the red head. "Sorry Pyrrah Frisk can't really talk." Pyrrah looked to the girl and bowed her head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude." Frisk merely waved her hand Jaune smiled. "I don't think she minds to much" Jaune smiled to him partner "Hey wanna go get something to each." Nora shot up at the mention of food. "Pancakes!" Jaune merely shrugged.

"I doubt that Nora." JNPR made their way to the cafeteria each member seeming interested in their new friend. "So are you and Jaune-Jaune together or together-together?" Jaune quickly interrupted the two as they entered the cafeteria. After picking their plates the team walked to a table. No sooner than when he picked his plate did a scarlet blur ram into him. "Jaune! You're okay!" Jaune looked up to see his first friend in Beacon Ruby.

Ruby Rose Lv. 37  
Type: Grass/ Normal  
Title: Child Prodigy  
HP/ Vitality= 400 + AR X2 = 800/800  
AR/ Aura= 600/600  
ATK/ Strength= 75 + AR X2 = 150  
SP ATK/ Intelligence= 62  
DEF/ Endurance= 55 + AR X2 = 110  
SP DEF/ Wisdom= 10  
SPD/ Dexterity= 160 + AR X2 = 320  
CHR/ Charisma= 28  
LCK/ Luck= 100

A hand gripped the silver eyed huntress and lifted her up Jean looked to the girl and smiled. "Hey if your gonna try to jump my brother's bones at least don't do it in public… At first." Both Ruby's and Jaune's faces lit up at the comment Jaune really hated his sisters teasing. "Haha Jean very funny." Jean grinned at her little brother. "I was only half joking seeing as how you're a few girls knight in shining armor now."

"Yeah if it wasn't for the onesies and the fact you threw up on my shoes my heart might have skipped a beat when you went all Rambo on that Nevermore." Yang alongside the rest of team RWBY stepped in the cafeteria.

Weiss Schnee Lv. 42  
Type: Ice/ Fairy  
Title: Loneliest of All  
HP/ Vitality= 350 + AR X2 = 700/700  
AR/ Aura= 900/900  
ATK/ Strength= 30 + AR X2 = 60  
SP ATK/ Intelligence= 110  
DEF/ Endurance= 40 + AR X2 = 80  
SP DEF/ Wisdom= 52  
SPD/ Dexterity= 100 + AR X2 = 100  
CHR/ Charisma= 30  
LCK/ Luck= 42

Blake Belladonna Lv. 44  
Type: Dark  
Title:Beauty is the Beast  
HP/ Vitality= 400 + AR X2 = 800/800  
AR/ Aura= 300/300  
ATK/ Strength= 35 + AR X2 = 70  
SP ATK/ Intelligence= 115  
DEF/ Endurance= 55 + AR X2 = 110  
SP DEF/ Wisdom= 95  
SPD/ Dexterity= 140 + AR X2 = 280  
CHR/ Charisma= 25  
LCK/ Luck= 44

Yang Xiao Long Lv. 45  
Type: Fire/ Fighting  
Title: Buxom Brawler/ Mommy Issuses  
HP/ Vitality= 700 + AR X3 = 2,100/2,100  
AR/ Aura= 500/500  
ATK/ Strength= 85 + AR X3 = 255  
SP ATK/ Intelligence= 42  
DEF/ Endurance= 92 + AR X3 = 276  
SP DEF/ Wisdom= 67  
SPD/ Dexterity= 30 + AR X3 = 90  
CHR/ Charisma= 88  
LCK/ Luck= 45

Blake merely gave Jaune a slight nod before returning to her book. While Weiss was actually looking at him without annoyance. Ruby finally let go of Jaune allowing him to stand. "It was nothing you guys would've done the same for my team. Besides it was mostly thanks to Sis and her partner." Jean smiled at the word rapping her arm around Jaune's head and ruffling it much to his annoyance. "Ah take some of the credit lil bro hell even Winter said to thank you." Weiss seemed to perk up at the name.

"Excuse me by any chance do you mean Winter Schnee?" Jean momentarily stopped her antics and looked to Weiss. "Yeah who else would I mean." Weiss didn't waste any time practically lunging at the elder sister. "Hello you must be my sister partner who came to visit here my names Weiss it a pleasure to meet you." Jean looked to the pale girl and grinned. "Oh so you're her little sister I can certainly see the resemblance."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. If you wouldn't mind may I ask why you're here." Jean grin widened. "Oh I just had some business with my little brother here is all. Had to remind not to tell anyone about our families' secret techniques is all." Before Jaune a message appeared.

Shut up and listen all those fancy moves you got. We're gonna say its moves passed down by the Arcs to keep people from figuring out about The Gamer.

P.S. I tried using a move without saying it and it worked so stop yelling out your attacks before you blow your cover kay?

in a few minutes everyone surrounded the table talking to one another though Yang kept on about showing her some more of his moves, Even Weiss said she was impressed by the attack. "So Vomit Boy who's your Friend there?" Yang pointed a fry at Frisk. "You got yourself a girlfriend." Weiss gave a slight glare Jaune's way. "As if any women would say yes." Frisk brow furrowed for a second before she closed the gap between herself and Jaune pressing against him. An action that shocked Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrah alike. Weiss's glare intensified. "Figures you'd just trick another girl." Jean narrowed her eyes on the heiress. "What's your deal with my lil bro Ice princess." Weiss's eyes widened as she turned to Jean glaring only to flinch at Jean's glare and avert her eyes. "He… he's just been annoying all he's done is flirt with me I dislike it when boy only see me for my family treating me like a trophy to show off."

Jaune had been completely thrown off by the comment had Weiss really thought that about. I mean it would at least explain why she'd come to dislike so much but he didn't even know how to start to clear this misunderstanding. Thankfully Jean didn't waste a second bursting out in a fit laughter. "You think my little brother knows who the Schnee are hell he didn't even know who his partner was and he saw her face every morning for breakfast." Weiss was taken aback the laughing huntress. "That can't be he called me snow angel when he first saw me every person me and sister would greet at the parties in Atlas would call us the same thing." Jean looked Weiss unimpressed by her come back. "Oh whoa some body calls the pale, white haired girl who dressed like a snow flake. Snow Angel how bizarre." Yang and Ruby begun to snicker enjoying the show to which Jean grinned and took a bow.

"But then why would he approach me. So suddenly." Jean grinned as she turned to Jaune. "Well little brother we're all waiting." Jaune hated his sister sometimes he really did. "Because she was pretty and seemed nice." Blake rolled her eyes the moment nice left Jaune's mouth. Weiss's face flushed pink before she turned away from the knight staring intently at her salad.

+100 Affection With Weiss Schnee

"Huh wonder what I said?" Jaune momentary joy was quickly ended when he turned to Frisk who seemed a bit uncomfortable. Jaune looked her messing with her omelet, he couldn't help it. "What wrong Frisk I thought you were having an Egg-cellent Day." Frisk turned to Jaune giggling at the joke while the others merely groaned at the comment as Jaune continued to enjoy his pickle.

-5 Affection from Weiss Schnee

\- 1 Affection from Ruby Rose

\- 1 Affection from Blake Belladonna

\- 1 Affection from Nora Valkyrie

\- 1 Affection from Lie Ren

+1 Affection from Frisk

+5 Affection from Sans

How did Sans know he made a pun just as the thought entered his head he was suddenly on his back looking up to a wide eyed Yang. "Did you just… make a pun."

\+ 150 Affection with Yang  
Really. 

What the hell how'd I get more point from a joke then from saving her oh well all it means is were better friends so win, win. Guess I owes Sans for always making puns when I played Undertale. "Um… yeah, Dill with it."

+50 Affection with Yang  
Seriously. 

Yang seemed completely astonished by comment before turning to Jean. "Can I keep him?" Jean smiled and gave the brawler a thumbs up. "Sure just don't get him pregnant till he's eighteen though or mom will kill me."

"Jean!"

"Oh come on we both know you could do worse."

"That's not the Point!" Yang seemed far too pleased with the conversation. Finally Jaune conceited.

Danger Detected.

Jaune froze in place when he saw his partner's scarlet aura envelope her at the sight of Yang straddling Jaune. Jaune looked to Yang. "Um Yang, mind getting off before someone gets the wrong idea." Yang took the hint but instead of getting off she opted to lean in closer. "And what would that be?" Jaune face flustered and he turned away from his fellow blonde Yang snickered at the action. Man he's just to adorkable almost as much as my sis. Jean leaned back on her chair. "Oh you should have seen him when he was just a kid and still all petite you he's adorable now we loved dressing him up in dresses hell he even won a pageant when we dressed him up as Otome." Blake's eyes snapped forward at the comment.

"Volume 3 or 4?"

Jean seemed please that fan of her series was at the table. "6." Blake's face blushed at the answer as everyone else just stared at the two. Finally the flustered Blake looked to Jaune with both intrigue and genuine amazement. "They dressed you up as a flower girl?"

+5 Affection from Ruby Rose

+5 Affection from Weiss Schnee

+5 Affection from Yang Xiao Long

+5 Affection from Pyrrah Nikos

+5 Affection from Frisk

+50 Affection from Blake Belladonna  
Seriously when did cross dressing become appealing. 

Jaune just stared at the pop-up. Before Blake crouched down near Jaune. "Do you read Ninja of Love Like your sister?" Jaune looked to the usually calm beauty and could've sworn her bow twitched.

"My sister doesn't read Ninja's of Love." Blake's let out a sigh of disappointment. "She hands her rough drafts to me so I can proof read them. She does the same for me whenever I finish writing. Thou she hasn't had to in a while since I finished The Man With Two Souls II: The Man With Four Souls and before you laugh yeah I know it's a stupid nam-." Blake pushed Yang out of the way being mere inches from his face.

\+ 250 Affection with Blake Belladonna.  
Feed the kitty.

Blake didn't speak of even breath as she stared into Jaunes eyes. "When will you write part 3?" Jaune couldn't help it he didn't think he actually had any fans. "well I've already finished the about a third of it if you want to rea-."

"Yes!" Blake turned to Jean. "I'm taking him." Jean smiled. "Wow lil bro your quite popular huh?" Before Jaune could speak he saw Frisk again out of the corner of his eye looking off in the distance. He knew something was bothering her. He looked out see what had her focus and he nearly snarled at the sight.

Cardin Winchester was pulling on a brown haired students rabbit ears laughing along the rest of team CRDL as she begged him to stop. Blake's and Pyrrah's eyes narrowed with Blake clenching her fist and Weiss looked on with clear disgust Nora was all but ready to break the boys legs if not for her partner holding her back thou it was obvious he was debating whether or not to actually continue to do so. Yang begun to stomp forward only for her sister to stop her Ruby was clearly upset at the sight but still wanted her team to remain out of trouble.

Jean looked to Frisk and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder she wanted to get the bullies really she did but she also knew if she got involved they would need at least four shallow graves and that was if she didn't make a mess. Before Jean could say a word to Frisk the form of her brother stepped forward to the scene Jean smiled.

"Man what a freak!" Cardin was enjoying his new source of entertainment and the best part was he had an audience, sure they didn't like what they were seeing but they weren't about to go out of their way for some animal. "Hey let her go!" Cardin turned to see the boy he saw the night before wearing a onesies whose name alluded him it was Juan or something. Cardin snickered. "What do you want blondie?"

"I want you to let the girl go you bully." Cardin's eyes narrowed he looked to Jaune than to Velvet and then back to Jaune and grinned. "What girl all I'm doing is having some fun with an animal." Russel, Sky and Dove snickered. "Yeah man what gives you the right to interrupt our fun?"

"Yeah we're just having a good time."

"Nobody else has a problem here." Jaune could believe what he was hearing. "If you consider this fun or a good time than your as heartless as the Grimm!" Cardin smiled. "Oh I see what's going on here you have a thing for animals."

"Oh man that gross dude."

"Seriously!" Cardin looked to Velvet and begun to lift her by her ears pleased with the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Well isn't that sweet somebody actually thinks you're more than some disgusting animal doesn't it just warm your heart" Cardin let go of girl and turned his attention to Jaune walking up to him. "Listen here shrimp." Cardin planted a finger into Jaune's chest using his aura to crack the surface of his chest plate obviously to intimidate the boy. "If you wanna be a hero do it somewhere else. Cause I'm not about to be called a bully for picking on a animal you underst-" Cardin flew through the air before slamming into the wall creating a series of spider web cracks behind him Jaune's fist imprint clear on his chest.

+125 EXP For Defeating Cardin Winchester

You've Unlocked the Move Mega Punch  
You've Unlocked the Move Mega Kick  
You've Unlocked the Move Force Palm  
You've Unlocked the Move Detect

Quest Received A Knight and the Hare.  
Kick Their Asses.  
Reward: +250 EXP +200 Affection Velvet Scarlatina

Russel begun to reach for his hammer but before he could grab the dust blade Jaune 'Mega Kicked' him launching him away and out a window.

+100 EXP For Defeating Russel Thrush

Sky struck his Halberd down 'Detect' Jaune moved out of the way of the strike raising his hand he quickly used 'Force Palm' to launch the Huntsman-in-Training directly up and into the ceiling the boy quickly descended slamming into the ground.

+50 EXP For Defeating Sky Lark

Dove was utterly terrified of the boy before him. "Whoa man we were just having some fu-." Jaune didn't let him finish with everything he had he struck the boy using 'Close Combat' until Dove finally fainted.

\+ 50 EXP For Defeating Dove Bronzewing

Quest Completed A Knight and the Hare  
+250 EXP  
+200 Affection Velvet Scarlatina

Leveled Up

Quest Received Caerbannog  
many men dream of the elusive Bunny Girl. Will you Succeed where most have failed?  
Req. Velvet Friendship/ Closeness reach +750, Velvet must not drop below -100 Friendship/ Closeness  
Rewards. 3,000 EXP, Move Hi-Jump Kick unlocked, Ability Adaptability unlocked.  
Penalty for Failure. Velvet hates you.

Jaune let out a sigh before realizing he was completely exhausted it took all he had to stand. Must have been all the high damage moves. before a moment could pass Glynda entered the room using her semblance to fix the damages and proceeded to face Jaune glaring. "Mr. Arc I am quite disappointed in you." Before see could say another word Jaune stood up. "Hey I didn't do anything wrong Cardin and his goons were bully this that girl." Glynda looked to the startled Velvet. "Is this true?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Cardin begun to wake just in time for Glynda to notice and lift him with her Semblance. "Well, Mr. Winchester I think we have quite a lot to speak of." Glynda collected the four boys.

"But she's just a dirty animal she'll just end up joining the White Fang anyways I'm doing us a favor." Blake snarled at the commit. Jaune marched up to Cardin and grabbed him by his collar. Much to everyone's as well as Glynda's surprise. "It's because of racist asses like you that the White Fang's become terrorist you jackass! If you would take your head out your ass and treat the Faunus like the equals, they are instead of treating them like animals the White Fang wouldn't have to go to such extremes!" Cardin sneered. "What about all the people they killed huh they want to wipe us out."

"After years of discrimination and hatred for nothing more than being different and forcing the combined numbers of four kingdoms Faunus to a single island and naming it Menagerie how could you blame them. Do you even know how many died their how we just left thousands of scared innocent people to die to the Grimm, starvation and disease? Than after all of that instead of coming back guns at the ready they start a peaceful protest and their reward is nothing but hatred and lynching what would you expect them to become!"

"That's quite enough Mr. Arc." Jaune sighed before turning back to Velvet and smiling putting out a hand to the cute bunny girl. "Are you okay?" Velvet smiled at Jaune accepting his hand. "Thankyou."

"You should really see the nurse." Velvet shook her head. "N-No, no I'm really besides I haven't even eaten." Jaune looked to the fallen tray and saw Velvet reach for it. Jaune immediately grabbed her hand scaring Velvet he dragged her back to the lunch lady. Who seemed to understand and had a new tray ready for her along with a generous slice of red velvet cake. Jaune noticed the dog ears on the women and smiled knowing now the Ozpin wasn't a bigot like Cardin. Jaune took the tray and smiled to the kind lady who not so subtly put an extra slice on the tray for him. Jaune looked back at Velvet. "Okay now you got something to eat now let's go to the nurses office I'm sure nobody will mind if you take some food with you. Than after that I'll get out of your hair."

+20 Affection With Velvet Scarlatina

Velvet finally conceded and walked with Jaune to the Nurses a slight blush evident on her face. Jaune could only stare in disbelief at the pop-ups before him.

+50 Affection With Ruby Rose.  
+50 Affection With Ruby Rose.  
+50 Affection With Ruby Rose.  
+50 Affection With Ruby Rose.  
+100 Affection With Ruby Rose.

+25 Affection With Weiss Schnee  
+25 Affection With Weiss Schnee  
+25 Affection With Weiss Schnee  
+25 Affection With Weiss Schnee  
+50 Affection With Weiss Schnee  
-100 Affection With Weiss Schnee

Quest Received: White Knight  
God Damn it your actually gonna try to aren't you.  
Req. Weiss Friendship/ Closeness reach +750, Weiss must not drop below -100 Friendship/ Closeness  
Rewards. 3,000 EXP, Move Blizzard unlocked, Ability Snow Cloak unlocked.  
Penalty for Failure. Weiss hates you. Winter might kill you.

+50 Affection With Blake Belladonna  
+50 Affection With Blake Belladonna  
+50 Affection With Blake Belladonna  
+50 Affection With Blake Belladonna  
+100 Affection With Blake Belladonna  
+200 Affection With Blake Belladonna  
+5 Affection With Blake Belladonna

Quest Black Knight. Completed

+3,000 EXP  
Move Dark Pulse unlocked  
Ability Infiltrator unlocked.

Leveled Up  
Move Absorb Unlocked  
Move Iron Tail Unlocked

+100 Affection With Yang Xiao Long  
+100 Affection With Yang Xiao Long  
+100 Affection With Yang Xiao Long  
+100 Affection With Yang Xiao Long  
+25 Affection With Yang Xiao Long

Quest Gold. Completed

+3,000 EXP  
Move Sky Uppercut unlocked  
Ability Tough Claws unlocked

Leveled Up

+75 Affection with Pyrrah Nikos  
+75 Affection with Pyrrah Nikos  
+75 Affection with Pyrrah Nikos  
+75 Affection with Pyrrah Nikos  
+150 Affection with Pyrrah Nikos

Quest Arkos Completed

+3,000 EXP  
Move Magnet Bomb unlocked  
Ability Clear Body unlocked

Leveled Up

+50 Affection With Velvet Scarlatina  
+50 Affection With Velvet Scarlatina  
+50 Affection With Velvet Scarlatina  
+50 Affection With Velvet Scarlatina  
+100 Affection With Velvet Scarlatina  
+100 Affection With Velvet Scarlatina  
+50 Affection With Velvet Scarlatina

Wow that's a lot of numbers.

As Jaune left the room the majority of the shared table of team RWBY and JNPR stared in both disbelief and awe.

"Holy crap Vomit Boy." Jean begun to burst out in laughter. "Oh my god look at you guys you couldn't be more obvious." Ruby and Weiss looked absolutely mortified. Blake couldn't even meet the Arc sister directly in the eyes much like Pyrrah. Yang looked back to her fellow Buxom blonde and smiled. "Well damn now I really do want him good thing I asked permission." Ruby, Pyrrah and Blake glared at Yang who merely chuckled in turn. Jean smiled to the group but secretly sent her little brother a message to meet her after he finishes talking to Velvet.

* * *

 **I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter I have some bad new I've decided I can't regularly put out to 3 chapters of fanfictions a week as such every second week I will load a chapter of Tales of the Wanderers with Jaune Arc DLC loading the other week I can still write a chapter of Pokemon R.W.B.Y. Version every week due to how small each chapter is I apologize for this but I barely have anytime to work on my actual novel since I make my followers my priority and in turn focus on the Fanfics which take most of my free time I hope you'll understand.**


	4. Chapter 04

**Jaune Arc's DLC**

Ch. 04

* * *

Velvet avoided Jaune's gaze embarrassed to look him in the eyes Jaune and her ate with Velvet sneaking slight glances at the knight at every as they seemed to relax around each other team CFVY entered Jaune looked at the very large man known as Yatsuhashi who bowed at him. Coco smiled to the blonde before turning to Velvet. "You cradle robbing freshman now Velv?" Velvets face flustered as she was at a lost for words. Yatsuhashi looked to Jaune a little bit less happy and gripping him by the shoulder and guiding him out Jaune heard Velvet apologize while Coco told him it was merely a joke but the Seven foot man would hear none of it. until Jaune left the room.

Jaune walked out of the nurse's room the door quickly closing from Yatsuhashi. "That could have gone better." Now that he was alone Jaune pulled up his state screen admittedly a little eager to apply his new points. And choosing to dump almost he had into intelligence and put two in aura figuring that the stronger his attacks got the more he'd need.

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.12 Pre.2  
Type: Grass/ Normal  
Vale's 7th Gamer  
HP/ Vitality= 150 + AR X3 +5% = 473/473  
AR/ Aura= 200/240  
ATK/ Strength= 20 + AR X3 +5% = 63  
SP ATK/ Intelligence= 30  
DEF/ Endurance= 10 + AR X3 +5% =32  
SP DEF/ Wisdom= 10  
SPD/ Dexterity= 20 + AR X3 +5% =63  
CHR/ Charisma= 13  
LCK/ Luck= 10

Intelligence above 25 unlocked move Healing Pulse.

Jaune smiled he checked his scroll and was surprised to see a message from his sister. Jaune ran to the statue sure that's where she'd be waiting.

Jean looked up to the statue of her ancestor. "Sis!" Jean turned to face Jaune without missing a beat she knocked him on the head. "You prestiged didn't you?" Her little brother looked up to her obviously nervous about being caught. Jean sighed in annoyance. "How many points?"

Jaune fidgeted. "27."

Jaune's eyes widened at the words. "27! What the hell!" Jaune flinched at his sister's outbreak. "I didn't know I'd lose them." Jean pulled at her hair. "Dammit I knew I should've told you about it. AHHHH! Glynda's gonna kill me!" Jaune felt bad it was his fault he lost the bonus points knowing that she'd be punished didn't make him too happy. "We could just not tell them, couldn't we?" Jean looked to her little brother like he was insane for even suggesting it. "Of course we have to tell him how else would we get back your points?"

"What we can get them back?"

Jean sighed. "No we can't but the Gamemaster can." Jean grabbed her little brother by the collar dragging him alongside herself to Ozpin's office aware that he probably knew of Jaune's missing points..

(Headmaster Ozpin's office.)

Jean was looked like a girl who just got scalded by her mother a very funny sight. Glynda pushed her glasses against the bridge of her nose. "Miss Arc I had hoped you would have been smart enough to explain such an important thing to your sibling." Jaune was weirded out seeing his sister so reserved and scared than again if her title was anything to go by Glynda was someone to not be messed with. However before miss Glynda could lay into Jean anymore Ozpin rose his hand to stop her. And than looked to Jean and Jaune. "I assume this won't be happening again." Jean eagerly nodded happy at the opportunity to avoid anymore of Glynda's wrath. "Now than as far as the missing points go I do have a solution" Jaune perked up at the words. "Really." Ozpin snickered. "Yes Mr. Arc its actually quite simple your dad had the same problem we simply set the lost points to the next prestige."

"What now?"

"It mean once you prestige again you'll gain back your lost points."

"Oh, okay." Ozpin quickly directed the two out. Jean didn't waste a second. "Okay Jaune we need to get you prestiged as soon as possible don't want you to start school without all the advantages you could have." Jaune saw that his sister was worried and gave her a reassuring smile. "I have a great idea why don't me, my team and Frisk go out to and train with you." Jean looked to Jaune genuinely surprised. "You sure lil bro?"

"Yeah I felt bad for worrying them, also I can't really call myself their leader if I'm always disappearing to train."

"Are you going to tell them about the Gamer?"

"Eventually." Jean sighed. "Well Ozpin won't mind just make sure you actually know you can trust them to keep it a secret before you go spilling about the Gamer." Jaune chuckled. "Almost sounds like your warning me." Jaune continued to laugh as Jean remained silent finally Jaune turned to her to see what was wrong Jean turned to her brother her two colossal swords drawled. "We can't afford to let the secret of the Gamer out." Jaune froze as a new mission appeared before him.

Mission Received: A Secret Best Kept Secret  
Contentious Mission  
Reward for each kill + 1 Level +10,000 Lien.  
Kill those who would speak of the Gamer  
Jaune Arc's Kill count: 000

Jaune shook as he read the words knowing what this mission and his sisters words meant. Jaune looked to his sister and a screen popped up.

A Secret Best Kept Secret  
Contentious Mission  
Reward for each kill + 1 Level +10,000 Lien.  
Kill those who would speak of the Gamer.  
Jean Arc's Kill count: 146

Jaune knew what she meant. If he told his friends and decided to tell he would be told to kill them or his big sister would. Jaune looked to Jean. "They won't." Jean took a deep breath. "Listen Jaune The Gamer is incredible but also dangerous not even the council knows of it. We cant afford to let this sort of Information get out to the public."

Jaune turned to Jean and looked straight into her eyes. "I understand." Jaune looked to his sister and smiled. "So are we gonna go out and train." Jaune decided that no matter what nobody would hurt his friends ever because he would grow powerful enough to stop them.

(1 hour later)

I hadn't taken much to convince the others to train with him and his Jean thou what had surprised him was her suggestion of not sparring against one another but going to the Emerald Forest to fight Grimm Jaune knew saying no to Jean would be pointless so he simply surrendered to her whim though Frisk had opted to stay behind wanting to learn more about Remnant. Just as Jean and Team JNPR left their room Jaune was greeted by his first friend at Beacon Ruby and the rest of her team. "Hey Jaune. You leaving too?"

"Yeah sis is gonna take us out to the Emerald Forest to get some Grimm training." Team RWBY's eyes widened in surprised with Yang being the first to speak. "That sounds awesome! I'm coming with you!"

"Aren't you and your team going somewhere already?" Yang shrugged. "We were gonna go spar and bust a few robot heads but what your doing sound like way more fun." Weiss looked to Jaune eyes narrowing. "How did you even get permission to go to the Emerald Forest?"

"My big sis here, Ozpin said as long as she's around we can go on anywhere or on any missions she sees fit… within reason of course."

"That's not fair I wish my big sister was as cool as Jean!"

"Geez thanks sis." Jean merely chuckled patting Ruby on the head. "Hey I got an idea why don't you guys come with us?" Ruby's eyes lit up. "Really!"

"Sure as long as my lil bros okay with it." Jaune smiled to his fellow team leader. "Sure why not I trust Team RWBY"

+2 Affection With Weiss Schnee  
+5 Affection With Ruby Rose.  
+5 Affection With Yang Xiao Long  
+10 Affection With Blake Belladonna

Ruby latched on to Jaune in a fierce hug smiling ear to ear.

(Emerald Forest)

Weiss dashed forwards impaling the Ursa at the center of its chest no sooner did a burst of Ice emerge from the center of its chest. Weiss quickly used her glyph to launch away from the approaching Beowulves as she back away Yang and Blake ran forward colliding with the mass of Grimm thankfully a well-placed hit with Ember Celica was all Yang needed to take out a Beowulf while Blake tore through them like paper. Yang heard a great howl and turned to see the Alpha in all its glory. It rushed forward at her alongside the members of its pack the beast by it appearing a bit larger and more scarred signifying their age. Quickly the one closet to the Alpha's left fell its head an exploding. Yang loved her little sister Yang quickly closed in the on its left as Ruby fired at the Alpha splitting its attention. Blake lunged forward ripping into the Beowulf furthest right from the Alpha and without missing a beat turned Gambol Shroud to the one closest to the Alpha and let loose a flurry of bullets. Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into the earth the sheet of ice quickly spreading and enveloping the Alpha. She looked to her Partner and nodded.

Ruby ran forward propelling her form with her semblance and seemingly phased through her enemy thou no sooner did the Alpha's top half slid off the bottom. Team RWBY turned to look at JNPR's fight and were surprised. Around them we a pair of Death Stalkers. Pyrrah and Ren acted as bait dodging, blocking and most importantly keeping the attention of the two Grimm. Nora Jumped down swinging Magnhild into the one bigger Death Stalker's legs crushing it as well as slowing it down. Just as its partner stabbed its stinger forward Nora was pulled back safely into a tree out of its sight by Jaune's Vine Whip. Jaune quickly scanned the field seeing that his team why tired hadn't lost any health but what was concerning was the Death Stalkers.

Deathstalker Lv. 18  
Dark/ Bug  
2500/2463

Deathstalker Lv. 18  
Dark/ Poison  
2500/2243

Jaune sighed he already knew team RWBY had finished off a whole pack of Beowulves including an Alpha and even his team had managed to snag a few kills. All except him that is. "Fearless Leader what's wrong?" Jaune snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the chipper hammer wielder. "Ah Nothing just thinking of how little I've done today is all." Nora frowned at the words. "You've done plenty we're all counting on you." Jaune smiled at the words. "Thanks Nora."

"So you got any plans." Jaune wondered before getting an idea. "I think I just might."

"Oh goody what is it?" Jaune smiled when I say go hit the Deathstalker with the broken legs on the other side we need him out of commission than you four focus on keeping its attention try to blind it as well. Nora stood straight saluting the blonde seeming much to eager to fallow his command "Aye, aye!" Nora jumped off using Magnihild as her ride guiding her just above the targeted Deathstalkers left side. Without a moment's hesitation, she slammed her great hammer into its other side causing a few of the legs. And jumped off the crippled Grimm turning her hammer to Grenadier mode and unleashing a torrent of explosive rounds on her new target. "Jaune Jaune said to keep its attention!" Pyrrah and Ren wasted no time assisting their friend.

Jaune wasted no time putting in the ability Tough Claws he felt his body grow in power he looked to his target who was completely ignoring him. Jaune quickly focused on the enemy and used Magnet Bomb from Corcea Mors a large mass of metal shot out slamming into the Deathstalkers tail causing the slightest crack Jaune launched leech seeds into the Deathstalkers broken armor the seeds grew into small leech like plants Jaune rose his hands to them and focused. "Vine Whip, Absorb." The seed stalks grew into massive vines consuming the Deathstalkers energy to assist in the growth before the Deathstalker could act the entity of its tail was enveloped in vines making it impossible for it to use its stinger.

Deathstalker Lv. 18  
Dark/ Poison  
2500/1654

Jaune quickly ran forward as Corcea Mors used howl powering up the knight. Jaune picked up speed using Quick Attack and leaving a after image behind him. Jaune focused on Corcea Mors no sooner did the soft green hue of Aerial Ace envelope the Blade. The Deathstalker turned to the young knight and thrust one of its claws forward only for Jaune to disappear the second of contact as he used to power of Aerial Ace to the best of his advantages. Jaune appeared above the Grimm "Steel Tail." Jaune's shield collapsed into it sheath which glowed a bright white. Jaune fell forward as Corcea Mors and its sheath broke into the Grimms hide at the top of the main body. Jaune quickly dug a hand deep inside and unleashed a powerful Heat Wave.

Deathstalker Lv. 18  
Dark/ Poison  
2500/1068

The Deathstalker roared in pain struggling to throw Jaune off itself. Jaune merely smiled. "Oh no not yet yopu still have more 1500 points left." Jaune used Mega Punched into the still undamaged parts of the hide. Creating a spider web crack. Jaune then proceeded to place his palm against its damage hide. Using Force Palm Jaune finish braking off the hide. "Now let's how you like Dark Pulse." A wave of blackened energy spread through the Deathstalker

Deathstalker Lv. 18  
Dark/ Poison  
2500/ 421

The Grimm roared out in pain. Jaune Stabbed Corcea Mors into the burnt flesh focusing his aura into the blade allowing it to plunge deeper. Until the ebony vapors begun to streak out from the body. Jaune saw his team stare at him in surprise. "We still have a Grimm to take care of let go." Jaune ran to the beast he wasn't sure where this confidence was coming from but if her had to guess he'd say from Gamer Mind ranking up. Jaune used Detect avoid the Deathstalker first swipe he rose his shield and blocking the Deathstalkers other claw. Jaune stabbed Jabbed Corcea Mors into the center of it face. Though it did little damage to the massive Grimm.

Deathstalker Lv. 18  
Dark/ Poison  
2500/2237

The beast roar out and brought its stinger down upon Jaune only for it to be blocked by Pyrrah who lunged infront of Jaune. Ren ran to it from around its side. Firing off round into the crippled legs. Nora lunged forward slamming Magnhild into the base of its head Jaune looked to his sword and then to Nora and smiled. "Nora hit Corcea Mors with Magnhild." Nora zipped forward the Deathstalker begun to cover its face but neither Jaune nor Pyrrah would let it. Jaune used Close Cambat to cause as many cracks as possible in the armor while Pyrrah utilized the ball of iron from Jaune's Magnet bomb to further hurt said beast Jaune stopped his flurry of hits and crouched down under its massive claws. 'Sky Uppercut' Jaune struck the two claws into the air leaving its face wide opened Nora slammed Magnhild against the pommel of Corcea Mors launching the blade throw the Death Stalking killing it instantly. Nora cheered out in victory as Ren fell on his but exhausted. Pyrrash sighed in relief while Jaune stared out quickly grabbing the loot from the Deathstalkers.

Deathstaker defeated x2 + +750 EXP

Leveled-up  
+15 Closeness to Team RWBY.  
TM X-Scissor  
TM Poison Jab  
Pecha Berry X5  
1000 Lien

Jaune quickly applied the new moves and stuffed the rest in his pocket. An act team RWBY had seen. Before a word could be said a colossal roar erupted the terrifying sight of a gigantic golem like Grimm appeared rushing to them Jaune scanned the enemy.

Geist Petra Gigas Form Lv 123  
Dark/ Rock  
AP 12800/12800  
HP 50/50

Jaune stared in horror at the Grimm and then back at his team. "Guys we need to get out of here now!" The colossus punched forward Team RWBY stared in horror at the sight. Pyrrah was the first to look after realizing they were alive before he she saw the figure of Jaune's big sister Jean as she blocked the best with but her sword Gravis Mors. Jean rose Ivory's Revile up letting the gigantic saw go loose and slamming it into the rocky arm the blade tearing into its form. Jean quickly equipped the Ascended Pyromancy Flame and threw out a Great Fireball that exploded against the rock shattering it. Jean placed her hand against the ground summoning Chaos Storm pillars of flames erupted forth crashing into the Geist and shattering its legs Jean gripped the handle of Gravis Mors retracting the handle from the blade pulling out what looked like a staff. She rose the staff in the air were a mass of pale blue light emerged Jean smiled Launching Crystal Soul Spear into the remaining arm of the Geist destroying it and forcing the phantom like Grimm from the false body.

Geist Ghost Form Lv 123  
Dark/ Ghost  
HP 50/50

Jean Smiled the talisman shaking on her neck she rose a hand as if readying a spear as orange lighting begun to form in her hand. "Sunlight Spear" the energy blast moved to fast for Jaune to see as it quickly impaled and destroyed the monster. Both teams could only stare wide eyed at Jean's display of power. Jean walked up to Jaune patting him on the shoulder. "Good job lil bro." Jean quickly put something in Jaune's hands and smiled speak to low for the others to hear. "I'm keeping the Lien you can have the rest kay."

Inventory unlocked  
Jaune may now place item's into this inventory and pull or or place items in. 

Jean looked to the two groups a wide smiled plastered on her face. "Okay guys that enough for now let's head back while there still daylight!" Jaun looked at the item Jean had dropped into his inventory.

1 Estus Flask  
6 Titanite Shard  
3 Green Titanite Shard  
1 White Titanite Chunk  
1 Rare Candy  
TM Shadow Ball

(Team RWBY's Room)

The four member stared to one another before finally Yang spoke up. "Okay I just saying it. What the hell was that!? Last time I checked Vomitboy couldn't do all that." Blake shrugged. "It's possible he had kept his talents secret as to not put on a pedestal like Pyrrah and to avoid attention." Though Blake didn't believe her own words she was blushing more than usual as she was for some reason placing Jaune in place of Kirokishi Hikari in her favorite book. Weiss was the next to speak. "I don't believe for a second he's been that good this whole time… perhaps his sister is doing some intensive training with him" Weiss considered asking if she could take part in it with him. It was odd how much more tolerable the doofus knight had become. "Well we'll just ask him tomorrow Jaune wouldn't lie top us." Ruby trusted her first friend in Beacon she knew he wouldn't lie to her. After a while the four had decided to speak to the young Arc tomorrow.

(Team JNPR's Room)

After saying goodbye to Team RWBY Jaune went into his room after such a long day all him and his team wanted to do was sleep Jaune struggled to take a shower and feel into his bed he felt himself drift into sleep.

Would you like to go to Undertale Above world.  
Yes/ No


	5. Chapter 5

**Jaune Arc's DLC**

 **Chapter 05**

* * *

 **So I need to get this off my chest I do like this series but it is annoying to crack these numbers and thats why it took so long to get back to writing this and as such I hope to regularly do chapters of this.**

* * *

Would you like to go to Undertale Above world.

Yes/ No

Jaune smiled at the question and without a thought clicked yes as if it was the most obvious question in the world. Without a trace of her presence Frisk taped the panel as well. Jaune turned to her a bit surprised.

 _Guess she's wants to go, Whatever._

The two smiled to each other as they felt themselves breakdown and dissipate from the world of Remnant.

 **ErrOr Error erROr User N/Ot _rinG 2 Jau-N/e A!RC's Memory**

Searching, Searching, Memory found

Booting Jean Arcs Memory

Install complete

The world begin to form before the two and yet it wasn't the one he knew.

(Ruins)

Huh, are we in the ruins?

Jaune took a step and felt an something like soft sand he looked down and was perplexed.

"Is that dust? Hey frisk what do think?" He turned to the girl and saw her curled in on herself breathing heavily. He ran to Frisk grabbing her and looking her in the eyes. But was shocked at what he found beneath her name.

Jean Lv. 19  
Type: Normal/ Fairy

HP 92/92  
AT 46 EXP: 49999  
DF 14 Next: 50000

 _Huh, Jean! What's up with her states?_

"You okay Frisk?" She looked to him tears running down her eyes she shivered and begun to hyperventilate. Jaune gripped her shoulder looking to her.

"Frisk! Frisk you okay?" She embraced him yet there was no romance behind the gesture only the need for touch. "Frisk what's wrong."

You feels her sins crawling on your back.

A powerful pressure enveloped his body he felt a flood of emotion and not a single one good. Jaune dropped to his knee and vomited into the floor.

 _Why do I feel this way?_

He looked to Frisk and picked her up. "Come on lets go see Toriel." He could tell she wanted to tell him something but the words wouldn't leave her mouth.

He couldn't find her, Paps, Undyne, Mettaton or even… Sans. He wandered forward looking for someone anyone.

(Last Corridor)

Jaune and frisk stepped thru the halls of the castle, they couldn't find anyone at all.

"…maybe we just got transported to the underground instead. Yay that it." He looked down to her and saw her fidget trying desperately not to loss it again.

"Oh, Your back." Jaune looked ahead and was pleasantly surprised to a familiar face.

"Sans. Thank god Oum here." The skeleton regarded Jaune and a shiver went up the Arc's spine. As a wisped of glowing azure light radiated off his ghostly pupil. "Hmmm? Oh, who are you? Well guess it doesn't really matter." Sans regarded Frisk looking at the struggling girl with that sorrowful smile.

"Well kid it's been awhile hasn't why not act like this isn't the 32nd time." Sans held his hands out and his eye glowed brighter Gaster Blasters form to both side.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you…"

(BGM MEGALOVANIA has started)

"SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL." Bones appeared from the earth stabbing into Frisk. Jaune looked to the mute as she struggled to breath.

"Frisk!" Jaune rushed to her only for the skeleton to appear behind him.

"Whose Frisk?" Bones pieced Jaune's back and exited through his chest shattering his chest plate.

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.12 Pre.2  
HP= 473/82

Jaune didn't even have time to think as before him a monstrous skeleton formed. "Sorry kid but as loog as your in league with her I can't spare you either." The Gaster Blaster spewed out a powerful beam and everything ended in a light.

Loading, loading.

Jaune awoke grasping for air he looked up to the sight of the ceiling of the Ruins.

 _How?_

Frisk has used Reset Jaune has respawned.

Jaune rose his hand to his face and trembled at his terrifying revelation. "I-I died." Frisk tackled him pinning the Arc to the ground, tears running down her face.

Jaune looked to her and held the trembling girl close. And once again saw it.

Jean Lv. 19

Type: Normal/ Fairy  
HP 92/92

AT 46 EXP: 49999  
DF 14 Next: 50000

 _Wait… Jean like my sister._

And that was all he needed to make the connection. As memories of his sis rage quitting as she played his game, something Jaune could never understand. Sure Undertale could be annoying but still it was always worth it to save everyo-...

 _No._

Jaune looked to Frisk shaking. "F-Frisk tell me, this dust what is it?" Frisk looked to the ground and Jaune trembled. "You don't have to tell me… I already know, I guess I just didn't want to accept it. I mean after all I've never killed one monster while playing Undertale not even once." Jaune clenched his fist. "… But my big sis Jean is different. She'd attack cause she's hooked on games like Dark Soul. I heard how there's an extra boss for playing the Genocide route. Still I never really bothered looking in on it, after all I could never hurt one of the monsters." He held a handful of dust to himself and a tear ran down his face. he turned to the mute.

"Frisk, tell me besides Sans and Asgore whose left. The girl fell to her knees once again and clenched her chest tightly.

Jaune understood and stepped towards the girl kneeling down and embracing her. he wondered if Jean never came back to play Undertale if only because she didn't want the being within it to become real beings that she had destroyed. Jaune hands held the girls tear stained face and she looked up to him.

"Frisk, it wasn't you that hurt them, you'd never do that and you won't have to either… I'm sorry to ask you this after he killed you but, I have to save him… I have to save Sans he may kill me again that's why… I need you to reset until I get it right."

You are filled with Sincerity

She looked to Jaune the tears vanishing from her face.

+100 Affection With Frisk

She smiled to him and hugged the knight tighter than before.

"So is that a yes? Will you stay here and reset when I die?

-5 Affection With Frisk.

Frisk stared at the knight, her face pouted and she pounded the blondes restored chest plate. Jaune merely chuckled and patted her head. "I don't think both of us dying would help ver-mmmph!" Frisked forced him to the ground her lipped locked with his own threatening to never leave.

Frisk believes in you.

Frisk pulled away and before her the heart shaped object representing her soul appeared. She presented to him and smiled. Her soul leaped forward and encircled his own.

Frisk has given you the item Frisk's Soul.

Her form disappeared but before Jaune could speak and cry out her name.

 _I believe in you. That's why I trust with all I am._

He heard a voice completely unfamiliar to him within his head and yet he knew it was.

"I'm saving Sans from this fallen world."

You are filled Determination

Ability Unlocked Respawn  
Title Unlocked the The Man with Two Souls  
Your Determination has Unlocked Endure  
Your Determination has Unlocked Protect

Jaune didn't waste time as he made his way to the Final Hall once again.

(Last Corridor)

He downed his ketchup with vigor as he waited he knew she wouldn't give up… after all she killed them. She Kill Them All! He thought after the 32nd time they finally gave up and he'd be able to despair in peace. But no of course they came back… after all She wouldn't stop until she killed everyone. Finally, he heard her foot steps and looked up to be slightly surprised.

Instead of the kid it was that boy who was with her the 33rd time no wait it was the kid to. Inside the boy he could see her soul alongside his own. "Oh I get it. That's pretty smart, powering up by combinig guess I'll have to work harder this time." Sans lifted his hand and a torrent of Bones appeared from beneath the earth stabbing into the boy's legs, holding him in place.

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.12 Pre.2  
HP= 473/282

"Well sorry kid as long as your on her side I can't let you go." Jaune lifted his hand out and directed it to Sans

"Stun Spore!" A huge cloud of yellow powered enveloped the skeleton and he felt his body tighten. He looked to the kid surprised by the new tactic. He saw the blonde approach him.

"Damnit guess I underestimated you huh?"

Jaune walked to Sans surprised it worked and happy he didn't have to get hurt again he smiled and he felt Frisk smile within him as well.

 _Kill him…_

Jaune pulled out Corcea Mors and ready his swing.

 _What am I doing!?_

Jaune quickly sheathed the blade and stared out to Sans who seemed to still be effected by the Stun Spore. He stood before the skeleton before him two panels appeared

[Attack] [Mercy]

It wasn't even a debate with Jaune he pressed [Mercy] and Sans seemed Genuinely shocked by the choice. "That's… odd, you've never picked [Mercy]" Jaune reached out his hand to the skeleton Sans regraded it for a moment before finally raising his own Jaune smiled and then he was covered in a blue light and was flung into a wall

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.12 Pre.2  
HP= 473/152

"You think you can spare me… When you didn't spare my bother." Bones emerged from the wall and pieced Jaune's form.

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.12 Pre.2  
HP= 473/0

"Get dunked on."

The world once again faded to black.

GAME OVER

[Continue] [Reset]

(Ruins)

Jaune appeared within the Ruins once again.

"That… could have gone better." Jaune rose up to see Frisk before him with a similar expression. "Well lets try again." Frisked nodded once again presenting her soul.

(Last Corridor)

Sans waited and pondered that battle. "Why didn't he kill me?" he remembered the faces of all those she killed. "doesn't matter, because I won't forget" He turned to be greeted by the boys presence once again. "And I can't forgive." Sans Gaster Blaster appeared beside him and he fired Jaune narrowly moved out of the way only to land into bones that dug into his flesh.

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.12 Pre.2  
HP= 473/321

"Howl!" From his blade erupted ear splitting noise and Sans felt his form weaken. He looked up at the blonde who begun top advance. Sans didn't waste a second enevoping the boy in blue light and then fling him away into a wall.

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.12 Pre.2  
HP= 473/271

"Huh that took less then I thought." Jaune fell from the wall and once more looked to Sans and rushed to the skeleton, Sans launched a swarm of bones at the Arc with out so much as a second passing the Arc fell to the ground.

"Don't come back kid."

To his surprise it barely took the kid anytime at all to reappear once with a honest to god grin plastered on his face. "I found a closer Save Point." Without warning Jaune rushed forward at the skeleton Sans rose his hand and before Jaune could be enveloped in his blue light he moved out of the way and continued his advance. San flicked his wrist and to his surprise Jaune leaped up avoiding the bones that sprang up from the earth, The blonde even managed to dodge his Gaster Blaster. Jaune once more rose his hand up. "Stun Spore!"

Sans felt his body stiffen and Jaune once more closed in. "I learned how to beat you, it's simple really. You make certain gesture for every time you use an attack and after taken in the previous 32 matches you and Frisk have had I gained quite the grasp on you tells and such."

[Attack] [Mercy]

 _Sorry paps… I tried._

Sans has accepted his fate.

[Mercy]

Sans looked to Jaune surprised once more and Jaune merely smiled back. Sans surround them with Gaster Blasters and fired incinerating the boy. He stared at the dissipating body of the blonde boy.

"That won't work kid… Now its 36 time you've died in these halls."

"Lets go for 37 then." Sans looked up to see Jaune once more. "Quick Attack!" Jaune appeared before the skeleton faster than anticipated and hugged him.

[Mercy]

No sooner than choosing the option did Jaune feel bones lurch out from Sans's form and impale Jaune. "Hey kid tell me why you did it again." He looked to the dying Jaune.

"Because, it's the right thing to do." Sans let out a sigh before a final bone pieced his skull.

"Funny hearing that coming from you… The person who killed everyone I knew." Sans felt the boy dissipate once again. "Why'd you come back."

He waited once more for the boy and just like before Jaune stepped before him. "Heh, kid why do you keep coming here." Jaune ran towards the skeleton avoid his attacks and closing in on Sans only to once again choose it.

[Mercy]

And to once more die.

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.12 Pre.2  
HP= 473/000

Jaune looked to the skeleton. "Because I can't leave you here to despair."

[Mercy]

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.12 Pre.2  
HP= 473/000

 _Why?_

[Mercy]

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.12 Pre.2  
HP= 473/000

 _Why won't you fight?_

[Mercy]

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.12 Pre.2  
HP= 473/000

 _Why do you always smile to me?_

[Mercy]

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.12 Pre.2  
HP= 473/000

 _Why'd you kill them?_

[Mercy]

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.12 Pre.2  
HP= 473/000

 _Stop…_

[Mercy]

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.12 Pre.2  
HP= 473/000

 _Stop pretending you're a person instead of a killer!_

He looked to Jaune as he once more stepped forward his eye filled with determination. "Why'd you kills?" Gaster Blasters appeared enveloping Jaune in light. But to his surprise Jaune rose his shield blocking the attack. "What did we do to deserve death?" Jaune ran forward, from earth bones emerged threatening to skewer the Arc. Jaune swung Corcea Mors and shattered them.

"Was it because we were monster… because we were different?"

Sans looked up to the sight of Jaune Arc who once again stepped forward. Around him formed hundreds of Gaster Blaster. Jaune looked up to the skeleton with a pitiful expression. "You didn't deserve what happened to you all." Sans froze at the unexpected words.

"Then why?" Jaune's fist clenched.

"Because someone deemed this world as nothing but mere entertainment." Jaune walked to the skeleton who just looked up at him.

"So that's why huh, that's one bad joke… still I'm to lazy to keep this up." Tears ran out from the skeleton's eye sockets. And he looked up to Jaune. "Well kid here's your chance to beat me…" Jaune looked to Sans and felt his chest tighten.

[Attack] [Mercy]

 _Not even a question._

[Mercy]

Sans looked up to Jaune from the boy's body she speared from him and was in tears the two humans embraced him and yet. He couldn't bring himself to kill them.

Congratulations! you won!  
Pacifying Sans has leveled you up.

Without a moment to pass a flood of knowledge enveloped the skeleton's mind and he sees it all. He sees the kid save them all and grow older in the world above he sees the blonde when he first appeared to them and saved Frisk.

 _I-I get it._

"Jaune, Frisk?" The two pull back shocked as they looked to the skeleton but more importantly the words above.

You have Pacified Genocide Route Sans  
Pacifying Sans has unlocked Gaster Blaster  
Pacifying Sans has unlocked Sans's Underswap (US Form)  
Pacifying Genocide Route Sans has unlocked Sans's Underfell Form (UF Form)

The two tighten their grip on the lazy none. "Wow! Wow kids I'm fine sorry I went and lost it there guess this whole thing really Rattled my Bone." Jaune pulled back and groaned at the terrible pun. "You should really meet Yang you two would get along great."

"I'll keep that in mind… So Blondie, what the plan now?"

"Asgore is still here to. I wan- no I need to save him as well."

"What makes you think you can?"

"Well if Frisk could come here from her memory why couldn't you."

Mission received  
Savior  
Find those still alive in the underground and save them from this doomed world.  
Req. Rescue surviving boss Monsters  
Completion Reward. 10,000 EXP +100 Closeness to monsters.  
Penalty for Failure Monsters will not transfer to Jaune Arc's Memory.

 _Holy Oum that's a lot of zeroes._

Jaune looked to Sans smiling. "I can see the panel blondie, I just have one question… Is Papyrus alive there."

"I saved everyone Sans and they've all been living above for a long time now."

"Well Blondie, what are we waiting for?" Jaune and Frisk nodded and made their way to the throne room.

(Throne Room)

The three entered the room bright yellow flowers hand enveloped the floor. Jaune looked in amazement truly this was a sight to see in real life and then he noticed the figure in the center who had his back turned to them. "Interesting I've never seen a plant cry before."

"Asgore?" Jaune ran to the behemoth of a monster who turned to him surprised.

"Oh, Sans you brought some friends? Nice to meet you two may I ask what kind of monsters are you I afraid I can't tell."

Jaune stepped before the King of the monsters. "Asgore I'm no monster but I have to tell you something important we came to save you, wait did you say talking flower?"

"Oh! Yes, Flowey here was just warning me about something." Jaune looked and instantly recognized the flower, he rushed forward and withdrew Corcea Mors and his shield.

"Quick Attack!" Jaune rushed between the two and rose his sword to level with the nefarious plant but was perplexed at the expression her wore.

 _Fear?_

Flowey stared at Frisk in utter fear seemingly ignoring Sans's very presence. "I-I wasn't betraying you Chara!" Flowey let loose a barrage of seeds at the king which Jaune and Sans quickly blocked only for a Vine to rush out from the earth Jaune and Sans look back in fear but Frisk rushes before the green appendage and cuts it down with a knife.

When… did frisk get a knife?

Flowey jumps back scared. But to Jaune and Sans surprise Frisk lurches forward at the flower and raises her knife above his head. Without Think Jaune rushed forward blocking Frisk's blade with his own.

"Frisk what are you doing!? Your gonna kill hi-" Jaune foze at the odd expression she wore, it was a smile and calm happy smile.

 **Je** /ri **s/r** a Lv. **1** 9/0 **1/2** 0  
Type: **Nor** mal **/ F** air **y/ Error Gho** st/ D **ar** k

HP 92/92

AT 46 EXP: **Error**  
DF 14 Next: **Error**

Frisk pushed the blade down on him. "Endure!" She cut into Jaune and before him win black and red word the sustained damage appeared as a mass of nines

Jaune Arc (GAS Mode.) Lv.13 Pre.2  
HP= 473/001

Jaune sees Frisk grab her head and scream to the top of her lungs from her body a black mass appears from her mouth she begins to vomit out the mass alongside the yellow petal that look like those of the flowers surround the area.

Chara Lv. 20  
Type: Ghost/ Dark

HP 99/99

AT 48 EXP: 99999  
DF 14 Next: 0

"'giggle' ~Oh this is different~. 'giggle' ~then again you aren't the ones who taught me to what to do~. " The child rose up and faced Asgore. She ran forward but was blocked by a Gaster Blaster she tore through the massive skull with but a single swing and then proceeded to make her way to Asgore only for Jaune to stand before her. "~Oh, You wanna die first? 'giggle' ~Okay~." She stabbed forward into Jaune's shield shattering it. she stabbed at Jaune.

"Detect." Jaune nimbly avoided the attack. "Close Combat!" Jaune begun to strike with a ferocity one would never expected from the blonde before he realized it did nothing but merely pass through her form he rose an open palm to the girl. "Stun Spore" the Girl merely laughed.

"~Oh this is like the flowers I ate to die.~" The girl once more swung at the knight.

"Protect!" A sphere of light emerged ariund Jaune blocking the attack. Chara frowned but soon returned to her smile and looked to Asgore who stared at her.

"Chara?"

"~Hi Daddy~." Chara rushed forward and tore into the King, Asgore's eyes went wide Chara smiled and grabbed the monster's soul slowly her fist tightened until the object begun to crack in her palm.

Chara has Leveled up

Chara begun to laugh manically Sans let out a barrage of Bones at the child but she merely looked back at him She quickly stuck the shattered remaining soul of Asgore in her chest and the soul seemingly restored itself once more. Chara face then begun to morph her eyes and mouth becoming large pools of blackness that dripped the vile material from her sweater small yellow flowers begun to bloom but what was most frightening was what was happening to Asgores soul as slowly become jet black .

Chara is filled with **HATE**.

"~Hey Flowey?" the small plant looked to the girl and froze in place as she seemingly just appearsed before him as if she teleported. "~How much EXP do you think you are?~" Before the small plant could respond Chara struck him tearing him from his root without a moment of hesitation she lifted the evil flower to her face her horrifying smile seemingly widening. "~Hey I wonder if being alive makes you taste different than the other flowers.~"

"Chara! Please don't Kill m-!" Before he could finish the sentence the little girl bit into the flower tearing off a chunk of his face. Flowey screamed but it was short lived as she took another bite killing him.

Chara leveled up

She turned to Jaune, Frisk and Sans and smiled, raising her knife to the three. "~Oh, this is going to be fun~." She once more dashed forward her sights clearly on Sans. "~Only one monster left~."

"Shadow Ball!" From behind her a large orb of of darkness smacked straight into her form lunching her away into a wall. When she got up she was suddenly wrapped within the coils of long green vines. "Vine Whip!" Jaune swung Corcea Mors up the Vines lifted the little murder far upm in the sky Jaune swung Corcea Mors and the blade glowed a envious green from it leaves emerged and tore into the pinjt sized killer while othwes instead merely nailed her into the ceiling.

Jaune looked to Sans. "Sans we need to get out of here until we can figure out what to do?" Sans nodded held the two to himself.

"Hang on kids."

"~Oh this will be fun, don't worry I'll find you soon~."

Sans snapped his finger and almost instantly the three vanished

Jaune could barely see anything except for six glowing heart shaped souls within odd containers.


End file.
